Âme à la dérive
by Deiya
Summary: Ichigo ne maîtrise plus son Hollow, Byakuya est chargé de le surveiller. Leur relation évolue peu à peu, tandis qu’Ichigo apprend à comprendre son double. yaoi
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur:** Deiya

**Genre:** sorte de parcours initiatique, tentative de angst, yaoi, très peu d'humour…

**Résumé:** Ichigo ne maîtrise plus son Hollow, Byakuya est chargé de le surveiller. Leur relation évolue peu à peu, tandis qu'Ichigo apprend à comprendre son double.

**Couple:** ByakuyaXIchigo, un peu de HichiXBya et HichiXIchi.

**Rating:** M pour cause de semi-lemon à venir

**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (si, si, puisque je vous le dis!).

**Chapitre 1**

- Entrez, Kuchiki-taichô. Je vous attendais.

Byakuya s'exécuta, les pans de son manteau se soulevant au rythme de ses pas, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres en face du commandant Yamamoto. Il attendit patiemment qu'il lui explique l'objet de sa convocation.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, commença simplement le vieux shinigami. Depuis la défaite d'Aizen, tout est tellement plus calme… Cela doit vous sembler bien ennuyeux.

- Pas du tout, sôtaichô, répondit poliment Byakuya. J'accomplis juste mon devoir.

Le capitaine de la sixième division ne voyait pas où son supérieur voulait en venir, mais il était bien trop respectueux pour lui poser directement la question.

- Vous n'ignorez pas, Kuchiki-taichô, que nous avons remporté cette guerre en grande partie grâce au shinigami remplaçant.

Byakuya acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Malgré son habituelle imprudence, Kurosaki Ichigo était effectivement parvenu jusqu'à l'Espada sain et sauf. Les renforts envoyés par le Soul Society - dont Byakuya faisait partie - l'avaient rejoint, lui et ses amis, à ce moment-là. La suite avait été très rapide: les Espada étaient tombés les uns après les autres, puis ça avait été le tour des trois ex-capitaines, jusqu'au coup final porté, non sans mal, à Aizen par ce même Kurosaki Ichigo. Il fallait avouer que celui-ci avait énormément progressé depuis l'acquisition de son nouveau pouvoir.

La voix de Yamamoto tira le capitaine de ses réflexions.

- Grâce à l'aide des Vizards, Kurosaki Ichigo a passé le cap le plus difficile dans la maîtrise de son Hollow intérieur. Cependant, contre toute attente, il demeure très instable et ses apparitions sont mêmes devenues brusquement plus fréquentes. Le shinigami remplaçant ne pouvait faire de nouveau appel aux Vizards, puisqu'ils ont disparu dans la nature après qu'il ait refusé définitivement de se joindre à eux. Comme il représente désormais un danger non seulement pour lui-même mais aussi pour son entourage, il s'est donc décidé à demander notre aide.

Yamamoto fit une pause et fixa Byakuya, qui resta impassible. On en arrivait enfin à la raison de sa présence ici.

- Kurosaki Ichigo devra demeurer au Soul Society, sous surveillance constante, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution à son problème. Kurotsuchi-taichô travaille déjà sur l'affaire, en collaboration exceptionnelle avec Urahara-san. Yoruichi-san sert d'intermédiaire.

Byakuya écoutait, sans un frémissement. Il commençait à entrevoir ce que l'on attendait de lui.

- Je voudrais que vous vous chargiez du shinigami remplaçant, Kuchiki-taichô. Le plus pratique serait qu'il loge chez vous.

Il n'était évidemment même pas question de refuser. Cependant, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de demander, tout en prenant soin d'effacer toute trace de curiosité dans sa voix:

- Pourquoi le confier à ma garde en particulier?

Yamamoto lui répondit avec complaisance:

- Soi Fong, Unohana, Komamura et Hitsugaya ont déjà leurs propres obligations. Kurotsuchi sait quel rôle il doit jouer dans cette affaire. Ukitake est trop malade pour s'en occuper. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le confier à Zaraki ou même à Kyoraku. De plus, sous votre surveillance, il pourra côtoyer Kuchiki Rukia et Abarai Renji, dont il semble particulièrement proche. 

Le commandant marqua un temps avant d'ajouter:

- En cas de crise incontrôlable, je compte sur vous pour l'arrêter.

Byakuya se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

- Très bien, conclut Yamamoto. Après que Kuchiki Rukia ait accompagné notre jeune ami jusqu'ici, je l'ai envoyée lui préparer une chambre dans votre demeure. Kurosaki Ichigo nous attend dans la pièce voisine. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Le vieil homme conduisit Byakuya à une porte située à l'opposé de celle qu'il avait empruntée pour venir. Dans la deuxième salle, le shinigami remplaçant était assis sur une banquette, le dos courbé, apparemment entièrement absorbé par la contemplation du parquet ciré. Au bruit qu'ils firent en entrant, il leva brusquement la tête vers eux.

Byakuya pensait de Kurosaki Ichigo qu'on pouvait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi de sa part. Surtout à n'importe quoi, en fait. C'est pourquoi il n'aurait su dire comment Ichigo allait les accueillir. Avec un chaleureux sourire? Un froncement de sourcil? Un regard moqueur, ou même carrément hostile? Oui, Byakuya s'attendait à tout de la part de Kurosaki Ichigo, à tout sauf à _ça_.

Ce fut son regard qui le frappa en premier. Ses yeux marron, d'ordinaire si expressifs, étaient à présent affreusement ternes. De larges cernes violacés marquaient ses traits. Ses épaules semblaient s'affaisser sous un poids immense. Tout dans son attitude criait, non, hurlait sa lassitude. 

Le faible sourire qu'il leur adressa acheva d'horrifier le capitaine. La lutte contre son Hollow devait être particulièrement intense pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

Avec l'automatisme de l'habitude, Byakuya confinait soigneusement ses réactions derrière la barrière de son crâne. Seule une légère dilatation de ses pupilles témoignait de son remous intérieur. Il continua de fixer l'adolescent de son regard vide pendant que Yamamoto lui expliquait ce dont ils avaient convenu. Enfin, le commandant se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez lui confier quelque chose à faire dans votre division. Une aide supplémentaire ne sera de toute façon pas de trop lorsqu'Abarai Renji deviendra officiellement capitaine, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Byakuya acquiesça. L'entrevue était terminée. Il fit signe à Ichigo de sortir en premier. Lorsqu'il passa à son tour devant Yamamoto, celui-ci lui souffla, en dernière recommandation:

- Soyez prêt à intervenir à tout moment. 

**xXxXx**

Une fois à la sixième division, Byakuya avait demandé - ou plutôt ordonné - à Ichigo de l'attendre un instant dans le couloir. Il était entré dans un bureau et en était ressorti quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Renji.

Bien que son capitaine l'ait mis en garde, le shinigami aux cheveux rouges sentit sa gorge se nouer en constatant l'état déplorable de son ami. Malgré tout, il plaqua sur son visage un large rictus et lança d'un ton enjoué:

- Oi, Ichigo! C'est sympa d'être venu me donner un coup de main!

A l'instar de son capitaine peu auparavant, Renji eut l'impression que son cœur se serrait à la vue du sourire livide qu'il reçut en guise de réponse. Il prit sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître de son émotion et saisit le bras de l'adolescent, afin de l'entraîner à sa suite dans son bureau.

- Viens par là, je connais une pile de papiers impatiente de te rencontrer!

Ichigo le suivit docilement, son sourire semblait déjà s'être affermi. Byakuya ne pouvait rien faire de plus et décida qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Il s'éclipsa discrètement dans son propre bureau.

**xXxXx**

- Alors, il paraît que tu vas bientôt être capitaine?

Renji regarda Ichigo presque avec émerveillement. Celui-ci paraissait reprendre un peu plus du poil de la bête à chaque seconde qui passait. Peut-être son état n'était-il pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait pensé, finalement. Quitte à s'être inquiété pour rien, Renji était soulagé d'avoir fait une erreur de jugement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il un peu gêné. Je n'étais pas trop d'accord au début, mais comme je suis le seul vice-capitaine à maîtriser le Bankai et qu'il manque toujours trois capitaines, c'est tout juste s'ils ne m'ont pas menacé pour que j'accepte!

Ichigo rit doucement.

- Tu seras dans quelle division?

- La cinquième.

- Avec cette fille, Hinamori, c'est ça?

A ce nom, Renji s'assombrit et son regard se perdit un moment dans la contemplation du document posé devant lui.

- Hinamori… Aizen l'a vraiment bien conditionnée. Quand il est mort, ça a été un rude choc pour elle. On a perdu tout espoir qu'elle atteigne le niveau du Bankai et, vu son état d'esprit, elle va même probablement être destituée de son poste de vice-capitaine.

Ichigo considéra Renji avec compassion. Il savait que la jeune fille avait été une amie proche de lui. Mais Aizen était arrivé, l'avait manipulée, comme un nouveau jouet qu'on lui offrait, et l'avait rendue, irrémédiablement transformée. Aujourd'hui, la poupée n'avait plus de maître et quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, la coupant définitivement de son entourage.

Ichigo ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que ressentait Renji et non le comprendre, aussi préféra-t-il poursuivre la conversation plutôt que de s'appesantir sur le sujet. 

- Et pour les deux autres divisions?

Renji secoua un peu la tête, comme pour chasser de sombres pensées. 

- Hisagi-senpai est pressenti comme prochain capitaine de la neuvième division, reprit-il plus gaiement. Il aura bientôt achevé son Bankai et dès que ce sera fait, il sera officiellement nommé à son nouveau poste. Quant à la troisième division, Kira s'en sort plutôt bien tout seul, alors ils ne sont pas trop pressés de trouver de nouveau capitaine.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges eut un rictus moqueur avant d'ajouter:

- En tout cas, Ikkaku-san a de la chance que peu de personnes soient au courant pour son Bankai, sinon on l'aurait sûrement obligé à monter en grade!

- On peut obliger Ikkaku à faire quelque chose? demanda machinalement Ichigo.

La question, qui n'avait pourtant rien de comique, fit rire Renji. Il prit ensuite l'air de celui qui va faire des confidences qu'il ne devrait pas faire.

- Pour en avoir la preuve, il suffit de le voir avec Yumichika. Des années qu'il le tanne pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec lui et Ikkaku-san a fini par en avoir marre. Ils sont ensemble depuis une semaine et il tire une tronche de deux mètres de long, tu verrais ça! 

La découverte du penchant de Renji pour les commérages n'étonnait pas Ichigo outre mesure. Cependant, il avait beau rester attentif à ce que lui racontait son ami, le son de sa voix lui semblait tout à coup venir de très loin. Dans le même temps, sa vue commença à se brouiller, son sang à battre à ses tempes. 

Il reconnut les symptômes avec horreur, juste avant qu'un voile noir ne l'aveugle et qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. 

**xXxXx**

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir totalement. Sa vision était encore floue, mais il reconnut sans peine le visage préoccupé de son amie penché au-dessus de lui. Rukia eut un soupir de soulagement en le voyant revenir à lui.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, vaurien!

Ichigo ne répondit pas mais se redressa légèrement. A présent, il distinguait de nouveau nettement ce qui l'entourait. Il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, sobrement meublée d'une commode, d'une table basse, d'un fauteuil et d'un lit, dans lequel il était allongé. Il se tourna vers Rukia, qui l'observait sans mot dire.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il enfin.

Rukia haussa un sourcil, incertaine.

- Tu veux dire… après que…?

- Après que le Hollow ait pris ma place, compléta Ichigo d'un ton sec.

- Eh bien… Renji n'a pas réfléchi - ce qui, pour une fois, était une bonne chose - et t'a assommé avant qu'il ne puisse arriver quoi que ce soit. Et nii-sama t'a transporté jusqu'ici.

Ichigo ne releva même pas, déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois de plus, tout avait été très rapide, il ne l'avait même pas senti venir. Une chance que Renji ait de bons réflexes. De la chance, ça, il lui en avait fallu beaucoup pour ne pas avoir provoqué de catastrophe dans le monde des humains. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que sa chance ne le laisserait pas tomber en cours de route…

Il se sentit tout à coup incroyablement pesant, à tel point qu'il dut reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sa vue se brouillait de nouveau, ses paupières étaient lourdes. Rukia sourit et le borda gentiment.

- C'est juste le contrecoup, tu devrais dormir maintenant. Je vais aussi aller me coucher, il commence à se faire tard. Nii-sama et moi dormons dans les chambres voisines, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à appeler. 

Ichigo la regarda fermer la porte derrière elle d'un air songeur. Est-ce qu'il parviendrait à ne pas les réveiller?

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur:** Deiya

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça motive!

Pour répondre à la question de chamalloW, si mes calculs sont justes, il devrait y avoir 6 chapitres au total. Mais comme je passe mon temps à enlever et ajouter des passages, ça peut encore changer… 

**Chapitre 2**

Byakuya se réveilla complètement dès le premier gémissement. 

Immobile entre les draps, les yeux grands ouverts, il écouta attentivement. Des sanglots vinrent peu à peu se mêler aux geignements. Il ne bougea pas. 

Soudain, il perçut le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, des pas précipités sur le sol en bois, une voix familière. Rukia était au chevet du shinigami remplaçant. Il attendit encore. La voix était douce et rassurante, les gémissements s'apaisèrent. Bientôt, le calme revint et Byakuya entendit Rukia regagner sa chambre. Il se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. 

Pour les rouvrir à peine une heure plus tard. 

Cette fois, trois secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que Rukia n'intervienne. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas réussi à se rendormir. À nouveau, sa voix bienveillante sembla faire son effet et le silence revint. Mais Rukia ne rejoignit pas sa chambre. 

Byakuya ne fit pas un mouvement pendant un instant. Puis il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et referma les yeux.

**xXxXx**

Debout sur une des innombrables vitres de l'immeuble, Ichigo scrutait avec méfiance le paysage fait de gratte-ciels enchâssés les uns dans les autres.

_Il_ n'était nulle part.

Mais Ichigo ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait parfaitement que, tôt ou tard, _il_ apparaîtrait. Et à ce moment-là, il souhaiterait être n'importe où ailleurs que dans son monde intérieur.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, une lueur douloureuse dans ses yeux. Ce monde aurait dû être son refuge, un véritable havre de paix à son seul usage. Ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'il le concevait. Alors que s'était-il passé? Tout était parti de travers avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Il avait cru s'être définitivement débarrassé de son Hollow, alors que celui-ci ne s'était un instant effacé que pour mieux ressurgir, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. 

Où, oui, _où_ était la faille?

- Quel est le problème, k'so? s'écria tout haut Ichigo.

Sa voix semblait racler laborieusement à l'intérieur de sa gorge tant l'émotion le submergeait.

Un bruit de verre brisé à ses pieds lui parvint en guise de réponse. Il se raidit aussitôt en sentant quelque chose agripper sa cheville gauche. En baissant les yeux, il découvrit que ce qui l'enserrait ainsi n'était autre qu'une main blanche prolongée d'un bras tout aussi incolore, qui dépassait de la vitre cassée. On aurait dit une image tirée d'un mauvais film d'épouvante; c'était une vision totalement risible, et pourtant Ichigo était pétrifié. 

Les poils sur ses bras se hérissèrent. D'un geste nerveux, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèches, sans pour autant détacher son regard de la main autour de sa cheville. 

Tout à coup, les longs doigts relâchèrent leur prise.

Un ricanement résonna dans le silence. Et _il_ émergea à l'air libre d'un seul bond, parmi une nuée de débris de verre, avec cette souplesse si particulière qui caractérisait tous ses mouvements. _Il_ dévisagea Ichigo de son éternel regard fou. Et sa voix nasillarde et moqueuse retentit:

- Ha, Ichigo! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier?

**xXxXx**

- Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui ne colle pas?

- Si c'était le cas, je n'en serais sans doute pas là, soupira Ichigo avec lassitude.

Ikkaku donna un coup de coude à Renji en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour lui signifier que sa question était proprement stupide et malvenue. Le vice-capitaine poussa un cri de protestation et il était bien parti pour entamer une dispute, malgré le regard désapprobateur de Yumichika, qu'il apercevait par au-dessus l'épaule du troisième siège de la onzième division.

Un discret raclement de gorge l'interrompit dans son élan. 

Il se retourna avec appréhension vers son supérieur installé seul, à l'autre bout de la table. A première vue, Byakuya semblait aussi inexpressif qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais si l'on prenait le temps d'observer, il n'était pas très difficile de distinguer la lourde menace qui planait dans son regard. Et Renji ne la manqua pas.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il avait décidé d'emmener Ichigo rendre visite avec lui à ses amis de la onzième division, histoire de se changer les idées autour d'une bouteille de saké. Mais Byakuya prenait sa mission de surveillance très au sérieux et avait décrété d'un ton sans réplique qu'il les accompagnait. 

La seule présence du capitaine avait d'abord plombé l'atmosphère. En effet, sous son regard réprobateur, ils avaient dû abandonner l'idée du saké, d'autant plus qu'Ichigo était mineur. Du coup, la discussion était moins animée que prévue. Cependant, Byakuya n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois et l'ambiance s'était peu à peu détendue. Tout naturellement, ils en étaient venus à parler des problèmes du shinigami remplaçant. Jusqu'à ce que Renji ne soit rappelé à l'ordre d'un coup d'œil de son capitaine.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Puis Yumichika le brisa de sa voix désinvolte.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais dormir un peu plus, Ichigo: les cernes ne te vont pas du tout.

A ce commentaire, Renji fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

- Est-ce que tu as des crises pendant la nuit ? Ces derniers temps, Rukia aussi a les traits tirés, comme si elle ne dormait pas beaucoup.

Il n'osa pas ajouter que même son capitaine semblait plus pâle que jamais. 

Ichigo grimaça et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre, sans les regarder:

- Non, ce sont plutôt des sortes de cauchemars… 

Il leva la tête pour découvrir trois paires d'yeux interrogateurs posées sur lui. Il soupira et précisa sa réponse.

- Quand je m'endors, souvent je me retrouve dans mon monde intérieur. Et _il_ m'y attend toujours.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard entendu. Nul besoin de demander qui était ce «_il_». Cependant, une chose échappait encore à leur compréhension. Mais la question était assez délicate à poser, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu diplomate que Renji. Finalement, Ikkaku se lança.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste, quand tu es avec ton Hollow? Tu l'as déjà battu, non? Il ne devrait plus pouvoir t'affecter en quoi que ce soit, maintenant.

Ichigo eut un sourire de dérision.

- C'et ce que je croyais aussi. En réalité, le vaincre de cette manière m'a seulement permis de contrôler sa puissance comme j'en ai envie. Mais apparemment, il veut toujours reprendre le dessus et, comme il ne peut plus m'avoir par la force, il essaye de m'attaquer moralement. Et il y arrive très bien. Même avant notre combat, il avait déjà commencé son travail de sape.

Il rit, d'un rire qui ressemblait à un grincement.

- Ce salaud est vraiment balèze.

Il tenait son regard fixé sur la table, tandis que ses amis le considéraient avec inquiétude.

- Je ne comprends pas! s'exclama Renji. Si tu es conscient de tout ça et qu'il ne peut plus se battre contre toi, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui foutre une raclée? Il crève et le problème est réglé!

- Je te le redis, soupira Ichigo, si c'était aussi simple, je ne serais pas là. Comment vous expliquer? C'est un peu comme… une phobie. 

- Une phobie? répéta le vice-capitaine en se grattant la tête. C'est ce truc qui fait que les filles se mettent à hurler dès qu'elles voient une araignée?

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette image.

- En gros, c'est ça. Une peur totalement irrationnelle, qui paralyse tout ton corps et te prend aux tripes, au point que tu es tellement focalisé sur toutes ces sensations que tu en es incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Le pire, c'est que tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a aucune raison à cette peur; mais tu as beau t'y être préparé, à quoi bon quand tu n'arrives même plus à réfléchir? Et au fil du temps ça ne s'arrange pas, parce que tu _sais_ ce qui va se passer et tu en viens même à attendre la peur, à compter chaque seconde qui te sépare d'elle en tremblant d'avance… Au final, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'angoisse le plus, de _lui_ ou de la peur elle-même…

Sa voix, d'abord rapide et intelligible, s'était amenuisée et avait ralenti, presque hésitante sur la fin. On aurait pu croire qu'il se parlait à lui-même. 

Dans le silence qui suivit, Ichigo leva brusquement les yeux, pour constater que ses trois amis le fixaient gravement. Gêné, il détourna aussitôt la tête. Et croisa le regard immuable de Byakuya, auquel il resta accroché. 

Il ne s'y attendait pas. 

Confusément, il sentit une étrange sensation lui nouer l'estomac et remonter comme une vague de chaleur jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il eut soudain l'impression de suffoquer, et l'image de Byakuya devant lui devint floue. 

Alors Byakuya disparut complètement. Puis Ichigo perçut sa présence dans son dos, juste avant de recevoir un coup sur la nuque. 

Il sombra.

**xXxXx**

Lorsqu'à son réveil Ichigo essaya de se redresser, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il s'assit lentement dans le lit et se frotta la nuque en grimaçant. Il bougea la tête avec précaution pour se tourner vers Rukia et tenta de plaisanter:

- On dirait que Byakuya a adopté la technique de Renji… Il ne m'a pas raté en tout cas!

Rukia sourit et déclara avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix:

- Nii-sama a tout de suite senti l'importante perturbation de ton reiatsu et a agi en conséquence. D'ailleurs, t'assommer est sans doute la solution la plus pratique pour éviter d'éventuels dégâts.

Ichigo ne put qu'acquiescer. Maîtriser un Hollow déchaîné n'était pas, en effet, une partie de plaisir; et les risques de dommages collatéraux étaient plus que probables.

- Alors c'est d'accord: la «méthode Renji» est adoptée à l'unanimité! 

Ichigo eut un sourire désabusé: il n'avait pas fini de se recevoir des coups sur la tête. Mais si ça pouvait empêcher une catastrophe, il n'était pas question de se plaindre.

Redevenant sérieuse, Rukia fronça légèrement les sourcils et annonça:

- Pendant que tu étais évanoui, Kurotsuchi-taichô a demandé à ce que tu viennes le voir le plus vite possible. Je suppose qu'il veut te poser des questions pour ses recherches.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et lança:

- Eh bien, allons-y!

**xXxXx**

Le capitaine de la douzième division, déjà fort antipathique à l'ordinaire, dardait un regard ouvertement hostile sur le shinigami remplaçant.

- Je vais être franc avec toi, ton affaire ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Si on m'avait laissé disséquer ton corps, à la rigueur… Mais non, il paraît que je dois régler les problèmes des adolescents perturbés au lieu de m'occuper de choses plus… urgentes. Je suis capitaine, pas baby-sitter!

Son poing s'écrasa sur le bureau, ponctuant violemment sa diatribe. Kurotsuchi inspira un grand coup avant de recommencer à vociférer.

- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je n'ai absolument rien qui puisse me servir de base pour cette recherche! Urahara m'a donné tous les renseignements qu'il avait sur les Vizards, et ça ne m'a pas avancé d'un millimètre. Alors tu vas me dire _tout_, me décrire _tout_ ce que tu vois, _tout _ce que tu ressens et ainsi de suite. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à en oublier un seul détail…

Peu impressionné par cette tirade, Ichigo s'exécuta néanmoins. Il raconta les crises pendant lesquelles il perdait totalement le contrôle au profit de son double, les visites nocturnes de son monde intérieur et surtout, l'angoisse, omniprésente, qui le prenait à la gorge sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il ne chercha même pas à éviter le regard lourd de dédain que lui lança Kurotsuchi lorsqu'il eut terminé. Lui-même se méprisait d'être aussi faible contre ses propres démons, contre _lui_.

- J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher, si j'ai besoin de toi ou s'il y a du nouveau. Si par le plus grand des hasards tu découvrais une information essentielle, viens immédiatement m'en faire part. Finir cette affaire au plus vite est dans notre intérêt à tous les deux.

Kurotsuchi le congédia d'un vague signe de main, l'air profondément ennuyé.

_A suivre_…

Blabla post-fic: En mettant sur papier le plan de l'histoire, je me suis aperçue que je donnais une mission à Kurotsuchi dans le premier chapitre et que je l'avais complètement zappé par la suite… Du coup, je lui ai casé de toute urgence quelques scènes par-ci par-là…XD Faire un plan, ça peut servir: c'était le conseil du jour…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur:** Deiya

**Chapitre 3**

- Ce n'est pas très sympa.

Ichigo ne se retourna même pas pour regarder celui qui lui parlait. Sans y prêter attention, ce dernier continua sur le même ton faussement geignard.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie des tas de fois, je te laisse puiser dans mes pouvoirs à ta guise, et non seulement je n'ai jamais eu droit à des remerciements, mais en plus tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi!

Le Hollow posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du shinigami et la fit lentement glisser jusqu'au milieu de son dos, tandis qu'il le contournait pour se retrouver face à lui. 

Sous la légère caresse, Ichigo se raidit instantanément. Il baissa la tête, ses yeux écarquillés vrillés au sol vitré. De là, il ne pouvait voir que ses propres pieds, et les _siens_, et c'était bien suffisant. Il sentait _son_ souffle chaud lui chatouiller l'oreille à chaque respiration. _Il_ lui murmura, bien trop près de lui, d'un ton grave dans lequel perçait cependant une ironie sous-jacente:

- Quelle ingratitude… 

_Il_ se rapprocha encore, au point que des cheveux incolores se mêlèrent aux mèches rousses.

- Trahi… par mon propre roi!

**xXxXx**

En plein dîner, entre deux bouchées de riz, Rukia leur annonça la nouvelle, sans y mettre plus de forme.

- Demain, je m'en vais. Ukitake-taichô m'a confié une mission de trois semaines dans le monde des humains.

Ichigo et Byakuya cessèrent aussitôt de manger et la regardèrent avec étonnement. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- Je ne le sais que depuis ce matin, marmonna-t-elle comme pour s'excuser.

Curieusement, le soulagement succéda à la surprise dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. En effet, depuis son arrivée au Soul Society, Rukia avait consacré toutes ses nuits à veiller sur lui; et il ne pouvait plus la regarder sans qu'un sentiment de culpabilité ne vienne le mettre mal à l'aise. 

Ukitake avait sans doute lui aussi remarqué que les cernes de la jeune fille commençaient à concurrencer celles du shinigami remplaçant. On ne pouvait lui en vouloir de l'avoir envoyée se reposer un peu sous couvert d'une mission de routine.

- Et alors? répliqua Ichigo en haussant un sourcil. Tu crois quand même pas qu'on est incapable de se débrouiller sans toi?

La présence de Rukia, même si elle n'avait pu empêcher ses «rêves», les avait du moins atténués. Grâce à elle, il parvenait à dormir sans discontinuer quelques heures par nuit, suffisamment pour ne pas ressembler complètement à un zombie. Pour cette raison, l'absence de Rukia l'inquiétait un peu, mais la santé de son amie était prioritaire.

Peut-être que Rukia craignait de le laisser seul avec son frère. Certes, il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Byakuya, mais ils n'allaient pas non plus s'écharper pendant qu'elle n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas?

**xXxXx**

Byakuya ne parvint même pas à s'endormir. 

Il savait que, tôt ou tard, des plaintes briseraient le silence de la nuit; et il n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qu'il ferait à ce moment-là. Il resta dans son lit sans bouger, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixes, comme s'il cherchait à voir le plafond de sa chambre à travers l'obscurité.

Jusqu'aux premiers gémissements.

Il ne fit pas un geste, même quand ils s'intensifièrent. Mais lorsque des sanglots retentirent, un frisson le parcourut. Brusquement, il écarta les draps, se leva d'un bond, sortit de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte voisine, celle d'Ichigo.

Il s'immobilisa un instant sur le seuil. La lune s'était glissée à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, recouvrant la chambre d'un voile argenté. Machinalement, Byakuya resserra sa ceinture avant de s'approcher du lit.

Ichigo lui tournait le dos, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps traversé de soubresauts. Il avait repoussé les draps à ses pieds et Byakuya pouvait voir son tee-shirt et son caleçon trempés de sueur coller à sa peau par endroits. Ses mains étaient crispées sur l'oreiller tandis que son visage y était enfoui, comme pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Byakuya s'assit sur le bord du lit et entreprit de réveiller l'adolescent. Il le secoua, d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort. Ichigo sursauta et se retourna vers le capitaine, mais ses yeux étaient vitreux et Byakuya devina qu'il ne pouvait le voir. Sans doute était-il encore sous l'emprise du rêve.

Il fallait ensuite le calmer. 

Byakuya ne savait trop que faire, peu habitué à la procédure appropriée à ce genre de cas. Après une seconde d'embarras, il posa sa main sur la joue d'Ichigo et la caressa maladroitement. Le jeune shinigami soupira et sa respiration ralentit peu à peu. Encouragé par cette réaction, Byakuya s'enhardit et déplaça sa main sur le front brûlant d'Ichigo. Puis à travers ses cheveux humides, dans lesquels il s'attarda, jouant sans y penser avec quelques mèches cuivrées. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et avait fini par se rendormir, le visage apaisé.

Byakuya le contempla un moment, hésitant sur la suite des événements. Il serait certainement obligé de se relever dans la nuit, alors à quoi bon regagner sa chambre? Cependant, dormir parterre ne lui faisait guère envie.

Il soupira mentalement de résignation, avant de remettre les draps en place et de s'y glisser, aux côtés d'Ichigo. Il se demanda un instant si Rukia avait, elle aussi, opté pour cette solution, puis il s'endormit.

**xXxXx**

Lorsque Byakuya sortit de son sommeil, il se crut revenu à l'époque d'Hisana.

Il garda les yeux fermés, espérant ainsi maintenir l'illusion plus longtemps. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation, un réveil en douceur, la chaleur d'un corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Sauf que ce corps-là n'avait rien à voir avec celui mince et fragile d'Hisana. Et Byakuya savait parfaitement qui il était en train d'enlacer. Pourtant, il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Au contraire, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez rencontre une masse de cheveux, puis descendit encore et s'arrêta au creux d'un cou. Il inspira doucement. Une odeur de sueur un peu âcre mais plutôt agréable. 

Byakuya sourit intérieurement. A quoi s'attendait-il? Sûrement pas au parfum délicat de son épouse. 

Rompant le charme, il ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver face à une courte chevelure ébouriffée. Il n'eut pas un mouvement de surprise. De toute évidence, il avait retrouvé ses anciens réflexes de mari pendant la nuit, c'est pourquoi il tenait à présent Ichigo par la taille. Fort heureusement, le jeune shinigami dormait encore.

Byakuya entreprit prudemment de se dégager sans le réveiller. Il avait presque réussi quand Ichigo roula soudain sur le dos, tout en s'étirant et en bâillant. Il s'interrompit brusquement en heurtant quelque chose. Puis écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le capitaine au-dessus de lui, qui l'observait sans mot dire. 

- Bya…Byaku…ya…

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils: Ichigo semblait avoir tout à coup du mal à respirer et son reiatsu fluctuait de manière inquiétante. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une réaction rapide s'imposait, mais la solution consistant à assommer purement et simplement Ichigo ne plaisait pas à Byakuya. Il voulait tenter autre chose. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas… il arrêterait le Hollow.

Il libéra son reiatsu.

Aussitôt, l'air se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux, créant une sphère qui les englobait. Sous la pression, les draps, leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux voletaient. Byakuya plaqua Ichigo sur le lit. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans cesser de le fixer avec incompréhension. Le blanc de ses yeux commençait à virer au noir.

Par un effort de volonté, Byakuya concentra son reiatsu tout autour de celui d'Ichigo, le plus près possible, comme pour le contenir. Et il poussa, de toute la force de son esprit. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front.

- Tu pourrais y mettre du tien, gamin, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

A ces mots, Ichigo parut enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il fronça les sourcils avec détermination: il était encore conscient, il pouvait _l_'avoir. Avec l'aide de Byakuya. Il ignora les symptômes qui annonçaient l'apparition du Hollow et se focalisa sur son reiatsu, reprenant le contrôle petit à petit. La tache sombre sur ses globes oculaires se retirait, millimètre par millimètre, et finit par disparaître complètement. Byakuya rappela son reiatsu et le calme revint dans la pièce.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir repris son souffle qu'Ichigo remarqua leur position pour le moins incongrue. Pour l'empêcher de se débattre - dans le cas où le Hollow aurait réussi à prendre possession de lui - le capitaine s'était en effet installé à califourchon sur lui et maintenait toujours ses poignets contre le lit.

Ichigo croisa les yeux d'encre de Byakuya. Celui-ci le fixait, impassible, tout en respirant avec difficulté. Cette expérience l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Une chance qu'elle ait fonctionné. 

Sous son regard, Ichigo détourna la tête, étrangement gêné. Byakuya sembla alors seulement se rendre compte de leur position et se leva brusquement. Il rajusta calmement son kimono et sortit de la chambre, sans plus de cérémonie.

**xXxXx**

Alors qu'Ichigo planchait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur une pile de documents, la tête de Renji apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oi, Ichigo! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir!

C'était en effet Yoruichi qui venait lui rendre visite. Elle expliqua au jeune shinigami qu'elle était chargée de faire la navette entre Urahara et Kurotsuchi afin qu'ils s'échangent leurs informations, mais à vrai dire, ils piétinaient. D'autant plus que tous deux ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Kurotsuchi, surtout, semblait hanté par l'idée saugrenue qu'Urahara voulait lui reprendre son poste, et faisait peu d'efforts pour cacher son animosité à l'égard de l'ex-capitaine de la douzième division.

- Kurotsuchi t'a sans doute déjà demandé de lui décrire ce qu'il t'arrivait, supposa Yoruichi.

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas dû lui être d'une grande utilité, vu que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis cet épisode…

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu recommences pour moi. Va savoir pourquoi, Kisuke préfère que ce soit moi qui lui rapporte tes paroles, plutôt que Kurotsuchi.

Ichigo acquiesça et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait déjà raconté au capitaine de la division, en ajoutant le récit de ses dernières crises. Il conclut en décrivant la manière dont Byakuya avait empêché l'apparition de son Hollow le matin même. Yoruichi émit un sifflement d'admiration.

- C'est une méthode intéressante, il fallait y penser. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas qu'un shinigami à la puissance inférieure à celle d'un capitaine puisse y arriver.

Elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil:

- Dommage pour toi, à moins de rester collé à Byakuya toute la journée, il va falloir t'habituer à te faire assommer!

Ichigo grimaça tandis que la jeune femme redevenait sérieuse.

- Au fait, comment se passe la cohabitation avec ce cher Byakuya en l'absence de Rukia?

- Je survis, sourit Ichigo.

En réalité, ils commençaient à avoir leurs petites habitudes. La journée, rien n'avait changé: ils échangeaient à peine quelques mots, se côtoyant le plus souvent en silence. Ils semblaient tout juste se prêter attention, bien que Byakuya se tienne toujours au courant de ce que faisait et où était Ichigo. Pour sa mission de surveillance. 

Le soir, Byakuya s'obstinait à se coucher dans son lit, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tarderait pas à se relever et qu'il finirait la nuit dans le lit d'Ichigo. Comme s'il espérait malgré tout qu'un miracle surviendrait et qu'ils auraient tous deux droit à une nuit de sommeil tranquille, _normale_. 

Mais bien sûr, ça n'arrivait jamais et, immanquablement, Byakuya se réveillait le lendemain matin avec dans ses bras Ichigo, qui, par bonheur, dormait comme un loir. Le capitaine s'était demandé s'il devait laisser ou non seul le jeune shinigami, si ça aurait une quelconque influence sur ses crises. Finalement, il avait pris le parti de s'éclipser avant qu'Ichigo ne s'éveille. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupablede le laisser : après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amants, n'est-ce pas?

Depuis, Ichigo n'avait plus refait de crise à son réveil.

_A suivre_…

--

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! Pour le suivant, j'ai pas mal de travail cette semaine, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le publier la semaine prochaine!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur: **Deiya

**Reviews anonymes: **Merci à chamalloW, Miyu et lasoso pour leurs reviews, voilà la suite!

**Chapitre 4**

Allongé sur une vitre, les bras croisés sous la nuque, Ichigo contemplait le ciel d'un œil morne. Ce monde n'était-il pas censé représenter fidèlement ses humeurs? Alors pourquoi rien ne venait rompre l'harmonie du paysage? Pas une goutte de pluie, pas une seule trace de brume grisâtre à l'horizon. Même le soleil semblait le narguer tout en le caressant de ses rayons. 

Il n'avait effectivement aucune raison de ne pas être de bonne humeur, si ce n'est qu'il s'attendait à l'apparition d'une seconde à l'autre de…

- Bouh!

Ichigo sursauta violemment. Le Hollow ricana au-dessus de lui. Puis il s'allongea à côté du shinigami, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans l'éblouissant azur, comme Ichigo avant son arrivée.

- Je trouve ça triste, commença-t-il avec lenteur, que tu ne m'aies toujours pas accepté. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je serai toujours là, tu sais.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Ichigo, qui l'écoutait avec stupeur, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ruse pour mieux lui saper le moral.

- J'entends ce que tu penses, parfois. La façon que tu as de me nommer - ou plutôt, de ne pas me nommer… Tu me considères comme un monstre? Fais attention à ta réponse, je te rappelle que je suis une partie de toi.

Le ton de sa voix était désinvolte mais Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Le shinigami tourna la tête vers son double sans répondre. Leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent et se confrontèrent un instant. Sans le quitter des yeux, le Hollow laissa tomber:

- Shirosaki Hichigo. C'est mon nom.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Qui t'a appelé comme ça?

Le Hollow esquissa un sourire victorieux. Il avait enfin réussi à faire oublier la peur à son roi. Pour le moment, du moins.

- Moi, bien sûr! Ça en jette, hein?

- Tu as un certain sens de l'humour, admit Ichigo.

- Fallait bien que l'un de nous deux l'ait!

Le Hollow se tourna vers Ichigo, la tête appuyée sur sa main droite.

- Tu vois, dit-il, on peut simplement discuter, comme ça. Je vais pas te bouffer.

Ichigo continua à l'observer silencieusement. Il percevait toujours la peur, diffuse, pas très loin. Dans les yeux jaunes de Shirosaki brillait de nouveau la lueur qui lui donnait l'allure d'un psychopathe. 

- On pourrait… faire connaissance, être plus… _proches_, insinua le Hollow.

Sa voix s'était muée en murmure, et il se penchait peu à peu vers Ichigo au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Celui-ci sentit la panique l'aiguiller quand le souffle chaud du Hollow vint effleurer ses lèvres. Au dernier moment, Shirosaki pivota la tête et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, presque espiègle. Par pur réflexe, Ichigo fit un bond en arrière. Le Hollow éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichigo? Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas, je ne te croirai pas.

Il le regarda comme un prédateur regarde sa proie juste avant de l'attaquer.

- N'oublie pas: je suis une partie de toi. Tu auras beau le nier, je sais que quelque part au fond de toi, tu as apprécié. Ou alors…

Son sourire carnassier s'élargit.

- Ou alors, reprit-il en savourant chaque syllabe, tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'il y ait à ma place _ton__Byakuya_?

**xXxXx**

Les trois semaines avaient filé en un éclair. Et Rukia était revenue, en grande forme. La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant fut d'examiner Ichigo sous tous les angles. Elle termina son inspection avec un petit sourire satisfait et partit saluer son frère.

Ichigo la suivit du regard en souriant. Il était vraiment content de la revoir. Et soulagé, aussi. Depuis que Shirosaki s'était mis à faire des sous-entendus sur lui et Byakuya, le fait que ce dernier passe la nuit dans son lit le gênait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Evidemment, il était bien souvent trop somnolent pour se rendre compte de sa présence, mais il _savait_ que Byakuya était là, et c'était suffisant pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait Byakuya, la voix de Shirosaki résonnait dans sa tête. Il s'était dit que tout ça n'était qu'une invention du Hollow pour le déstabiliser encore plus. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il se posait des questions à n'en plus finir. Etait-ce vraiment une invention? Ou y avait-t-il un fond de vérité dans ces paroles? Surtout, surtout, était-il _réellement_ attiré par Byakuya? Curieusement, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme le préoccupait moins que de savoir ce qu'en penserait Rukia, si elle apprenait que son meilleur ami fantasmait sur son frère. Que son meilleur ami fantasmait _peut-être_ sur son frère.

Cependant, cette idée révoltait Ichigo et il la repoussait violemment à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas du genre à fantasmer sur qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas comme ça. N'empêche qu'il n'arrivait plus à regarder Byakuya en face, maintenant. Et il était presque sûr que celui-ci l'avait remarqué, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

**xXxXx**

Rukia caressait doucement les cheveux d'Ichigo, dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Celui-ci, les yeux grands ouverts, se calmait peu à peu, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus régulière.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que dans mon souvenir, avança la jeune fille.

- Vraiment? A quoi tu vois ça?

- Il suffisait d'entendre le tapage que tu faisais avec Renji quand je suis rentrée! Tu es plus…détendu qu'à ton arrivée ici.

- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement que me détendre? sourit Ichigo. Tout le monde est aux petits soins avec moi! On veille sur moi constamment, on me donne du travail pour m'occuper l'esprit, on essaye de me distraire et Ukitake m'a même offert des bonbons!

Rukia arrêta son geste un instant et haussa les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de t'habituer à être dorloté? Il ne manquerait plus que tu deviennes un horrible gamin pourri gâté!

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour m'en empêcher, plaisanta Ichigo.

Rukia sourit et se remit à passer sa main dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis la jeune fille n'y tint plus et posa la question qui la taraudait depuis son arrivée.

- Et…avec Byakuya-nii-sama? 

- Tout s'est bien passé, répondit laconiquement l'adolescent.

- Oh…

Sous ses doigts, Rukia eut l'impression de sentir Ichigo se raidir. Il y eut un nouveau silence, rompu cette fois par le shinigami remplaçant.

- Il a fait exactement tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Il s'est levé en pleine nuit, m'a réveillé, m'a calmé… Il a même dormi avec moi, tu sais.

Sa voix était monotone, comme s'il voulait montrer que tout ça le laissait indifférent, alors que, ce faisant, il prouvait précisément l'inverse. Rukia le gratifia d'une petite tape sur la tête.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, idiot! Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, nii-sama n'a pas une pierre à la place du cœur, il n'allait pas te laisser souffrir sous son nez sans rien faire!

Elle observa avec amusement Ichigo se frotter le crâne en grimaçant pour effacer une douleur imaginaire. Tout à coup, son sourire se mua en une moue pensive.

- N'empêche, le connaissant, je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas fait ajouter un futon dans ta chambre, plutôt que de dormir dans le même lit que toi… Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas pensé?

- Et toi? questionna malicieusement Ichigo. Pourquoi dors-tu toujours dans le même lit que moi? Aurais-tu des intentions perversesenvers ma personne ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Rukia d'un ton faussement sérieux, c'est juste plus pratique. Si tu ronfles, par exemple, je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour te frapper!

**xXxXx**

La sixième division était en pleine cession d'entraînement, sous le commandement intransigeant de son capitaine. Non loin de Byakuya, Ichigo et Renji se mesuraient dans une joute amicale. 

Même si, en théorie, Ichigo contrôlait parfaitement sa puissance en combat, il préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Lui et Renji avaient donc convenu de ne pas utiliser leur Bankai et se contentaient de techniques assez simples pour des shinigami de leur niveau, ce qui était largement suffisant pour se maintenir en forme.

Après une longue série de coups portés à une vitesse confondante, ils firent une pause à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, haletants, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ichigo allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand soudain, quelqu'un parut littéralement surgir du sol devant lui. De surprise, il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un instant.

- Bonjour Ichigo! Tu n'es pas content de me revoir?

- Si, si, grommela celui-ci. Mais la prochaine fois, faites comme tout le monde et prévenez-nous que vous arrivez: j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, Yoruichi-san!

La jeune femme rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière, avec un sourire narquois qui laissait entrevoir deux petites dents pointues. Mais presque aussitôt, l'expression de son visage redevint grave. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Renji et Byakuya, qui les observaient en silence.

- Ichigo, allons un peu plus loin. J'ai à te parler, ce ne sera pas long.

L'adolescent était surpris, mais il obtempéra sans poser de question. Il suivit Yoruichi une centaine de mètres plus loin, à l'aide du shunpo. Là, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kurotsuchi?

- Non, pourquoi? s'étonna Ichigo. J'aurais dû?

- Disons que ça confirme mon hypothèse, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Ichigo, elle se décida à lui fournir des explications, et par là même, à en venir au but de sa visite.

- J'ai rapporté fidèlement à Kisuke toutes les informations que tu m'as données. Apparemment, il a réussi à en tirer des conclusions, puisqu'il m'a chargée d'un message pour toi.

- C'est-à-dire?

- D'après lui, il faut désormais que tu évites au maximum d'entrer en contact avec Byakuya de quelque manière que ce soit.

Les yeux écarquillés, Ichigo en resta un instant muet d'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que Byakuya a à faire là-dedans? s'exclama-t-il enfin. Il était absent lors de la majorité des crises que j'ai eues, et quand il était là, c'est lui qui m'arrêtait à temps! 

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait passé toutes ses nuits pendant trois semaines dans le même lit que lui, et qu'il n'avait vu aucun changement significatif.

- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, répliqua Yoruichi. Kisuke a refusé de m'expliquer où il voulait en venir. Je crois qu'il ne s'agit que d'une supposition de sa part, c'est pourquoi il ne nous en dira pas plus tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr à cent pourcent d'avoir raison. D'ailleurs, il n'en a apparemment pas parlé à Kurotsuchi, puisque celui-ci ne t'a rien dit.

Elle soupira avant de conclure sans enthousiasme.

- En bref, cette recommandation n'est probablement fondée sur rien de solide et est peut-être même totalement inutile. Cependant, c'est tout ce que nous avons comme piste pour le moment, alors tu vas la prendre au sérieux, la suivre comme si ta vie en dépendait et faire semblant de penser que tu ne la trouves pas du tout farfelue. 

Elle adressa un clin d'œil malicieux à Ichigo avant d'ajouter:

- Evidemment, il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous. Mais si quelqu'un trouve ton comportement louche, n'hésite pas à cracher le morceau!

Ichigo la remercia d'un sourire. Yoruichi ne pouvait pas savoir le cadeau qu'elle lui faisait ainsi. Grâce à elle, il avait désormais un prétexte en or pour continuer à fuir le regard de Byakuya, et ce sans avoir à se sentir coupable une seule seconde.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger malaise. En écho aux paroles de Yoruichi, celles de Shirosaki retentissaient à son oreille.

_Ton Byakuya_.

_A suivre…_

--

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît! Je vais avoir très peu de temps pour écrire pendant les deux semaines qui viennent, donc armez-vous de patience car je n'ai aucune idée de quand arrivera le prochain chapitre! 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre:** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur:** Deiya

**Chapitre 5**

Depuis combien de temps résidait-il au Soul Society? Des semaines? Des mois? Ichigo avait perdu le compte. Sa situation n'avait que peu, voire pas du tout évolué durant cette période, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ichigo se rappelait de sa dernière crise dans le monde réel, celle qui l'avait décidé à demander l'aide des shinigami. Celle qui avait failli provoquer une véritable tragédie.

C'était un matin comme tous les autres; il était en train de se brosser les dents devant la glace de la salle de bain, sans y penser. Et puis tout à coup, il avait eu l'impression de se réveiller, sauf que ce n'était pas son corps qui sortait du sommeil, mais son esprit, sa perception, sa conscience.

Ce qu'il avait aperçu immédiatement après, c'était son reflet dans le miroir. Il lui avait alors semblé que c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait. Il découvrait l'apparence sous laquelle les autres le connaissaient. Tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, sa brosse à dents toujours dans la bouche, cette question étrange, incongrue, lui avait traversé l'esprit. _Suis-je beau?_

A ce moment, sa respiration s'était brusquement bloquée. Il s'était mis à tousser et avait lâché la brosse à dents, qui était tombée dans le lavabo avec un petit bruit sourd. Reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, il avait relevé la tête et croisé son propre regard dans le miroir. Fasciné, il était incapable de quitter son reflet des yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'observer sans réagir la lente progression du Hollow sur lui-même. La mousse du dentifrice avait coulé de sa bouche entrouverte, le long de son menton, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir la rage.

Ses pensées étaient engluées dans un brouillard cotonneux, leur son était étouffé, comme si elles lui parvenaient de très loin. _On dirait bien qu'il va gagner cette fois_, constata-t-il avec détachement. A cet instant, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Soudain, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Il avait violemment sursauté. La voix de Karin s'était élevée de l'extérieur de la salle de bain. 

- Tu as bientôt fini, Ichi-nii?

La réalité l'avait alors frappé de plein fouet, le contraignant à sortir de sa transe. Karin, Yuzu, son père… S'il perdait le contrôle, qui sait ce qu'_il_ pourrait leur faire subir? Cette pensée le glaça. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _devait_ pas permettre à une telle chose d'arriver.

Les sourcils froncés avec détermination, il s'était redressé et avait affronté son reflet du regard. _Je ne te laisserai pas commettre de tels actes. Jamais._ Peu à peu, il avait repoussé le Hollow et repris l'avantage. Ce dernier avait finalement capitulé et la pression qu'il exerçait avait disparut dans un ricanement moqueur.

Ichigo savait sans qu'_il_ ait besoin de le lui rappeler que ce n'était que partie remise. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait tout raconté à Urahara, qui avait aussitôt transmis sa requête au Soul Society.

**xXxXx**

Depuis le début du repas, Rukia n'avait encore rien avalé, ni même touché à ses baguettes. Elle lançait des coups d'œil rapides aux deux hommes en train de manger, tout en s'agitant nerveusement, sans oser rompre le silence. Ayant remarqué son manège, Ichigo décida finalement de lui venir en aide, à sa façon.

- Allez, crache le morceau. Ça se voit que t'as quelque chose à nous dire: t'arrêtes pas de te tortiller sur ton siège.

- Je… Je ne me tortille pas! protesta aussitôt la jeune fille.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil avec un air moqueur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit susceptible d'envenimer la discussion, Byakuya intervint, de sa voix grave et posée.

- Qu'as-tu à nous annoncer, Rukia?

Immédiatement, celle-ci piqua un fard et se mit à bafouiller.

- Nii… nii-sama… ahem… C'est Renji, il m'a invitée à sortir avec lui ce soir…

- Tu veux dire que t'as un rencard avec lui? s'exclama Ichigo d'une voix incrédule.

La rougeur de Rukia s'intensifia encore quand elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Ichigo aurait sans doute éclaté de rire, s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce que cela impliquait pour lui. Byakuya devrait à nouveau s'occuper de lui à la place de sa sœur cette nuit. Or, Yoruichi lui avait quasiment ordonné d'éviter au maximum tout contact avec le capitaine. Cependant, elle avait aussi reconnu que cet avertissement semblait totalement grotesque.

Alors que faire? Yoruichi avait expressément recommandé à Ichigo de n'en parler à personne, et lui-même se demandait comment expliquer une chose pareille sans avoir l'air ridicule. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus exiger de Rukia qu'elle renonce à son rendez-vous, et encore moins refuser que Byakuya s'occupe de lui sans froisser celui-ci.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était rien passé pendant trois semaines, ce n'était pas une nuit de plus qui allait changer la donne.

**xXxXx**

- Est-ce que tu l'imagines Ichigo? Byakuya, ton Byakuya…

Ichigo avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et les pressait avec force contre son crâne, en une tentative désespérée pour ne plus percevoir les insinuations douteuses de son Hollow. Peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre quelqu'un qui parlait dans son esprit. De dépit il laissa ses mains retomber mollement le long de son corps et leva la tête vers le ciel, essayant de se focaliser sur la course des nuages. De haut en bas. Sans discontinuer. De haut en bas.

De son côté, Shirosaki poursuivait son monologue, ses yeux dorés rivés sur son roi, contemplant avec ravissement les réactions qu'il provoquait.

- Sa peau contre la tienne, ses lèvres humides, ses mains sur ton corps, _partout_ sur ton co—

- Ferme-la! hurla soudain Ichigo.

Le Hollow se tut un instant, les sourcils froncés en signe de contrariété. Puis son sourire narquois revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, et il se mit à chantonner, doucement, sur tous les tons:

- Bya-ku-ya, Byakuu-ya, Byaku-yaaa… 

Ichigo se prit la tête entre les mains, avec l'envie de la fracasser contre un mur.

**xXxXx**

Quelqu'un le secouait. Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Par pur réflexe, il s'agrippa aux bras qui le tenaient comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sa vue était encore trop brouillée pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit, et son corps était agité de tremblements nerveux. Il ferma les yeux et avala sa salive avec difficulté, tout en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements.

Il sentait une présence tout contre lui, qui l'enveloppait de sa chaleur et lui prodiguait de petites caresses apaisantes, sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Peu à peu, Ichigo se calma et recommença à respirer normalement. Il détendit ses muscles un à un et laissa retomber ses mains sur son estomac. Puis, lentement, presque timidement, il rouvrit les yeux.

Byakuya l'observait silencieusement, allongé à côté de lui. Bien qu'Ichigo se soit attendu à le voir ainsi, il ressentit un picotement étrange remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La main gauche de Byakuya jouait toujours négligemment avec une mèche de ses cheveux, mais elle cessa brusquement tout mouvement. Puis, elle sembla vaciller un peu avant de glisser jusqu'à la joue de l'adolescent, où elle s'immobilisa.

Ichigo avait-il levé la tête? Byakuya s'était-il penché vers lui? Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'effleurèrent à peine avant de s'éloigner chacune de leur côté. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, franchement soudées les unes aux autres cette fois. Comme prises de frénésie, elles répétèrent le même manège sans interruption, ne se séparant que pour mieux se retrouver, s'attardant un peu plus à chaque fois sur leurs consoeurs.

Soudain, Byakuya bascula à califourchon sur Ichigo, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Aussitôt, ce dernier l'enlaça, ses doigts s'accrochant au tissu du kimono au niveau des omoplates du capitaine. Au-delà de la barrière de leurs lèvres, leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin, se reconnurent mutuellement, se taquinèrent, se goûtèrent à n'en plus finir.

Ils se détachèrent un instant l'un de l'autre pour aspirer une goulée d'air, avant de reprendre le ballet de leurs langues là où ils l'avaient interrompu. Byakuya fit alors descendre sa main gauche jusqu'à la taille d'Ichigo, où il la glissa sous son tee-shirt. Ichigo frissonna en la sentant caresser doucement son ventre, puis sa poitrine, tout en entraînant le tissu avec elle sur son passage, laissant sa peau à découvert.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent à nouveau, le temps pour Byakuya de libérer Ichigo de son tee-shirt. Cette fois, les lèvres du capitaine ne revinrent pas se poser sur celles de l'adolescent, mais préférèrent partir en exploration, découvrant la saveur de sa peau, dans son cou d'abord, puis sur tout son torse.

Ichigo se sentait littéralement planer. Des vagues de plaisir venaient submerger son esprit et noyer toute pensée cohérente à chaque caresse que Byakuya lui prodiguait. Il ne ressentit aucune gêne lorsqu'il se retrouva entièrement nu sous le regard du capitaine. Il tendit simplement la main vers la ceinture de ce dernier, la dénouant en quelques gestes légèrement maladroits. Puis il écarta délicatement les pans du kimono.

La suite devint un peu confuse. Un déferlement de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres s'abattit sur eux. Ichigo ne savait même plus s'il répétait réellement le nom de Byakuya, telle une litanie, ou s'il ne faisait que le penser. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant le rythme de ses battements était élevé. Il se laissait porter par le flot de sensations nouvelles qui l'assaillait, sans chercher une seconde à y résister. Il y avait bien sûr le plaisir et la douleur, étroitement mêlés, mais aussi d'autres choses, plus subtiles, plus difficiles à identifier, qui le rendaient curieusement mélancolique. 

Soudain, il lui sembla qu'un feu d'artifice explosait, à l'intérieur de son crâne et devant ses paupières. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tout en tentant laborieusement de reprendre son souffle. Peine perdue, car dès que son regard se porta sur Byakuya, toujours au-dessus de lui, il cessa un instant de respirer. 

Byakuya essayait visiblement de conserver une expression neutre. Cependant ses efforts étaient vains. Ichigo ne pouvait détourner le regard de son visage, ses cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche entrouverte. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement en entraînant quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, tandis qu'il haletait. 

Ichigo se sentit étrangement bouleversé à cette vue, comme s'il venait de recevoir un insigne privilège.

- Byakuya…

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps du capitaine. La façon qu'avait Ichigo de prononcer son nom, à mi-voix, comme dans un rêve, l'électrisait de part en part. Précautionneusement, il se pencha pour embrasser doucement l'adolescent. Le baiser fut incroyablement tendre, à tel point qu'Ichigo crut qu'il allait fondre sur-le-champ. Il serra un peu plus Byakuya contre lui, alors qu'ils roulaient sur le côté. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

**xXxXx**

Rukia rentra à la demeure Kuchiki très tard dans la nuit. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds, l'air de bonne humeur. Sa soirée avec Renji avait vraiment été…_géniale_, et elle se sentait sur un petit nuage, prête à chantonner, si elle n'avait pas craint de réveiller Ichigo et Byakuya. Alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre d'Ichigo, elle se demanda comment son frère et lui s'en sortaient ensemble et ne put s'empêcher d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Tout doucement, elle fit glisser le panneau de bois qui faisait office de porte et entra dans la chambre en silence. Non loin du lit, elle se figea. Stupéfaite, elle contempla un instant les deux hommes en train de dormir, enchevêtrés l'un à l'autre parmi les draps en désordre. Fort heureusement, ces derniers masquaient en grande partie leur nudité, évitant ainsi à la jeune fille d'accroître l'extrême embarras qui se mêlait à sa surprise. 

Lentement, elle ressortit de la pièce et referma le panneau, le rose aux joues et les yeux toujours écarquillés. Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa propre chambre où elle s'affala sur son lit, incapable de penser à autre chose que ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Enfin, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

_A suivre…_

--

Un chapitre loin d'être écrit comme je le voulais, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même! Je pense que j'aurai terminé le suivant pour la semaine prochaine…


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Note :** J'avais donné une moyenne de 6 chapitres pour cette fic, mais comme vous pourrez le constater à la fin de ce chapitre, il y en faudra bien encore 2 ou 3 pour terminer cette histoire…

**Reviews anonymes :**

Merci à **chamalloW** et **Super Marion Girl**, voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller Ichigo. Celui-ci grogna un peu et se retourna dans le lit pour fuir la lumière du jour. A ce mouvement, ses muscles endoloris se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, tous les événements de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il se demanda un instant si tout cela était vraiment arrivé, d'autant que, comme à l'ordinaire, Byakuya n'était plus là. Cependant, si ses courbatures n'avaient pas suffit, ses vêtements jetés négligemment sur le sol auraient terminé de le convaincre.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il écarquilla les yeux tout en rougissant, réalisant soudainement que, oui, c'était _réellement_ arrivé. Il ne savait que penser. Tout s'était passé si naturellement… Il avait juste agit instinctivement, sans se poser de questions.

Ichigo n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter les premiers émois amoureux propre à l'adolescence. Pas que ça ne l'intéresse pas, simplement il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par quelqu'un en particulier, et il ne s'était pas non plus donné la peine de chercher. Il avait déjà assez de préoccupations comme ça.

Cependant, il avait toujours eu en tête une vague idée de ce que devait être une histoire d'amour. Flirter, se déclarer, sortir ensemble, se tenir la main, se câliner, s'embrasser… Et après, bien après venait le sexe. Ichigo se sentait quelque peu honteux d'avoir transgressé cette conception des choses. Il avait l'impression d'avoir brûlé les étapes en commençant par ce qui aurait dû être la fin.

Le doute l'assaillit alors. Et si dans cette histoire il n'était nulle part question d'amour ? L'absence de Byakuya tendait à confirmer cette supposition. Ce dernier ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais témoigné autre chose que de la froideur, voire du mépris. Ichigo ne savait même pas ce que lui ressentait. Après ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait nier être attiré par le capitaine, mais cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'il l'aimait ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Jusqu'à présent, Ichigo n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'une relation amicale, telle que celle qu'il entretenait avec Renji, était possible avec Byakuya. C'est pourquoi se retrouver à se demander presque sans transition s'il pourrait y avoir de l'amour entre eux était plus que perturbant.

Ichigo ne parvenait pas à faire le point sur ses sentiments, trop d'incertitudes entraient en jeu. Il se leva finalement en décidant qu'il improviserait en fonction du comportement de Byakuya.

**xXxXx**

Rukia les avait épiés du coin de l'œil toute la journée, guettant des changements dans leur attitude. Elle avait également dû lutter contre une irrésistible envie de mettre Renji dans la confidence. Cependant, rien ne semblait encore joué et, bien qu'elle se soit souvent demandée à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son frère lorsqu'il était furieux, elle ne tenait pas à en faire l'expérience en mettant tout le Seireitei au courant de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle s'était donc lancée seule dans cette entreprise d'espionnage. Néanmoins, toute la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve était mise en œuvre à l'attention de tous les shinigami, excepté les principaux intéressés qui, comme elle l'avait rapidement constaté, étaient trop occupés pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

En effet, à intervalles réguliers, les yeux d'Ichigo, quoi qu'il fasse, revenaient systématiquement se poser sur Byakuya, qu'il fixait distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son propre comportement et ne détourne vivement la tête. De son côté, le capitaine consacrait la majeure partie de son énergie à ignorer royalement le shinigami remplaçant – encore plus que d'habitude, cela s'entend.

Rukia fulminait intérieurement en les observant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien leur passer par la tête à ces deux imbéciles ! Certes, elle ne s'était pas non plus attendue à de longs regards énamourés et encore moins à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus en public, mais quelques signes d'affection invisibles pour ceux qui n'y prêtaient pas attention auraient été les bienvenus. Leur conduite l'inquiétait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir mis les choses au clair entre eux, et son frère ne semblait pas pressé de le faire.

- Rukia ?

- Oui ? Désolée, j'étais ailleurs…

Elle se tourna vers Renji avec un sourire d'excuse. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais que tu es effrayante parfois ?

En guise de réponse, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Renji consentit à s'expliquer, mi-sérieux mi-taquin.

- Si tu avais des zanpakutô à la place des yeux, Kuchiki-taichô serait en train de se vider de son sang à l'heure qu'il est…

- Eh bien au moins, ça aurait peut-être fait avancer les choses, soupira-t-elle.

**xXxXx**

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Byakuya tournait et retournait dans sa tête les mêmes pensées qui l'avaient déjà taraudé toute la journée.

Ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière était… tout à fait imprévu. A vrai dire, même s'il ne regrettait rien - ça avait été un moment de pure extase, comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis des décennies -, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Peut-être aurait-ce été préférable pour Ichigo s'il était parvenu à contrôler ses pulsions, plutôt que de s'y abandonner sans l'ombre d'une résistance.

Bien que l'adolescent n'ait pas protesté une seule seconde, Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une certaine culpabilité à son égard. Il lui semblait évident qu'Ichigo, totalement inexpérimenté, n'avait pas été réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et s'était contenté de se laisser porter par les sensations du moment.

Cependant, Byakuya savait de son côté que, même dans un état second, il lui fallait davantage qu'une forte attirance sexuelle pour faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, qui que ce soit. Il s'était toujours interdit de considérer Ichigo avec autre chose que de la condescendance, parce que c'était un humain insoumis, parce que c'était un gamin sans cervelle, parce qu'il serait toujours en marge du Soul Society. Et c'était aussi ce qui l'avait étrangement captivé en lui, cette nature farouche qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Mais il avait soigneusement enterré au plus profond de lui tout sentiment un peu trop positif, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces sentiments évolueraient dans cette direction, sans même qu'il ne le remarque - et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait de nouveau, il y avait eu des signes avant-coureurs.

Néanmoins, bien que Byakuya ait désormais accepté le fait qu'il ressentait _quelque chose_ pour Ichigo, cette idée le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Alors qu'il était noble et devait donc se plier à un nombre incalculable de règles de conduite, comme par un fait exprès, toutes les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux ne correspondaient jamais aux conventions établies par la bonne société, que ce soit Hisana, Rukia et maintenant Ichigo.

C'est pourquoi il avait tout simplement décidé de ne rien faire. De toute façon, Ichigo préférerait probablement ne pas remettre cet épisode sur le tapis et considérerait sans doute cette nuit comme « une erreur de jeunesse ». D'autant plus que rien dans son comportement ne prouvait qu'il puisse avoir une quelconque affection pour Byakuya, leurs relations étant d'ordinaire plutôt tendues, le capitaine n'ayant même jamais rien fait pour que ça change.

Et quand bien même ces sentiments seraient réciproques… Byakuya n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir tant que ce ne serait pas un fait avéré, et donc une question qu'il serait obligé de résoudre.

Pour l'instant, il attendait comme chaque soir que les premiers gémissements s'élèvent dans la chambre voisine, et que Rukia vienne les apaiser. Ensuite, il pourrait s'endormir. Cependant, ce soir-là rien ne venait : pas de plaintes, pas un bruit.

Soudain, Byakuya perçut le son étouffé de pas qui se déplaçaient légèrement sur le parquet. Le panneau de sa chambre glissa avec un ronflement discret en s'ouvrant et se refermant. Byakuya s'était figé, le cœur battant. Il ne bougea pas davantage quand les draps s'écartèrent quelques secondes, laissant passer un courant d'air frais, ni quand le matelas s'affaissa à côté de lui.

Mais il frémit lorsqu'une main un peu tremblante caressa maladroitement son dos, frôla sa hanche et finit par agripper sa taille. N'y tenant plus, il se tourna complètement vers Ichigo, l'enlaça et l'attira tout contre lui, sans un mot. Le jeune shinigami enfouit son visage dans son cou, le nez dans les longs cheveux noir corbeau. Byakuya joua un instant avec quelques mèches rousses, avant de caresser de ses lèvres la peau brûlante de l'adolescent, dont il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer, tandis qu'il frissonnait.

Toutes ses préoccupations s'étaient envolées, alors qu'ils basculaient dans un univers à la fois doux et incandescent.

**xXxXx**

- Alors là, mon roi, j'avoue que je suis impressionné !

Ichigo ignora le ton gouailleur du Hollow et se concentra sur le reflet des nuages sur les vitres de l'immeuble - pour changer. Shirosaki continua à soliloquer sans se démonter pour si peu, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'anticipation.

- Je me doutais que tu finirais par coucher avec ton Byakuya un jour ou l'autre, sans que tu comprennes vraiment ce qui se passe sur le moment… mais de là à remettre ça _de ta propre volonté_ ! Ça oui, y a pas à dire, tu m'épates !

Cette fois, incapable de demeurer indifférent, Ichigo se retourna et le foudroya du regard.

- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes ! En tout cas, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu avais prévu ce qui arriverait entre Byakuya et moi !

- Et pourquoi pas ? sourit Shirosaki, heureux de voir le shinigami enfin réagir.

- Tu es un Hollow, pas une voyante extralucide !

- … Je suis désolé, Ichigo, mais il vaut mieux que de nous deux, je reste le seul à faire de l'humour.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation !

- Tss, il suffisait de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta p'tite tête et de faire le lien avec ce que tu vois pour le prévoir.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil dubitatif, peu convaincu par l'argument du Hollow.

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi _moi_, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

Shirosaki renifla avec dédain.

- Parce que tu prétends être capable d'interpréter le comportement des autres, maintenant ? Et en plus, tu es persuadé de savoir exactement _tout_ ce qui se passe dans ton crâne, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours aussi naïf, mon pauvre roi…

Le rictus qui lui servait de sourire s'élargissait, tandis qu'Ichigo pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Gentil, innocent Ichigo ! se moqua Shirosaki. Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même, je sais tout ce que tu sais et plus encore…

- Qui es-tu vraiment à la fin ? articula difficilement Ichigo.

- Moi ? demanda le Hollow avec un étonnement feint. Je suis ce que tu hais le plus, tous tes désirs coupables enfouis au plus profond de ton inconscient - évidemment. Et je viens te rappeler que j'existe, que tu auras beau faire, tu ne pourras _jamais_ te débarrasser de moi.

Il ricana face au visage d'Ichigo, sur lequel on pouvait lire l'incertitude mêlée à l'effroi.

- Sérieusement, Ichigo, je m'emmerde ici. J'ai rien d'autre à faire que t'écouter penser à longueur de journée, normal que je remarque des choses auxquelles tu ne prêtes pas attention.

- Tu… tu entends _tout_ ce que je pense ? balbutia Ichigo en rougissant.

- Ouais, répondit tranquillement le Hollow, y a même les images avec le son, si je me concentre bien.

Il gloussa devant l'expression horrifiée du shinigami.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis pas non plus attentif tout le temps. Faudrait être complètement maso pour suivre l'évolution de tes cas de conscience vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. A ce propos, je voulais te parler du programme d'aujourd'hui…

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, avant de piquer un fard.

- Ta petite partie de jambes en l'air avec Byakuya était pas mal, je te l'accorde, mais bon, les rediffusions, ça devient lassant au bout d'un moment. S'il y avait que les passages réellement croustillants, pourquoi pas ? Mais au vu du nombre de fois où tu t'es passé le bisou final, on doit pas avoir la même définition de « érotisme intense »…

_A suivre…_

--

Et un encore un chapitre, un ! J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas trop de guimauve…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Chapitre 7**

- Ah… Byakuya…

Le capitaine s'autorisa un imperceptible sourire pour exprimer sa satisfaction, puis replongea dans le cou désormais familier d'Ichigo. Il parcourait délicatement la peau salée du bout des lèvres, prenant son temps, quand il se sentit soudain basculer sur le côté, avant de se retrouver complètement sur le dos, un poids sur son ventre. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Ichigo, surpris mais loin d'être mécontent que ce dernier prenne exceptionnellement l'initiative. Le jeune shinigami le contempla un instant, un sourire en coin, et se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement.

L'avertissement de Yoruichi ? Quel avertissement ? Il n'y en avait plus aucune trace dans la mémoire d'Ichigo et c'est sans arrière-pensées qu'il se glissait chaque soir dans la chambre de Byakuya. Pendant ces nuits qui paraissaient se dérouler hors du temps, il oubliait tout - les crises, Shirosaki, tous ses tracas de la journée. Pendant ces nuits, il n'y avait plus que Byakuya qui comptait…

Le capitaine passa un bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Tout à coup, il sursauta et laissa échapper un cri étouffé. Ichigo venait de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, sans ménagement. Stupéfait, il relâcha son étreinte et l'adolescent en profita pour se redresser.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux à l'extrême lorsqu'il remarqua enfin le rictus qui déformait le visage d'Ichigo, puis ses pupilles, qui de noisette étaient devenues dorées. Le Hollow ricana devant son air ahuri.

- T'as l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre, Byakuya chéri… Faut avouer que je vous ai bien eu sur ce coup-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que je préviendrais toujours avant de tenter une sortie ? Même si je préfère me faire remarquer, je sais être discret quand il le faut, et ça finit toujours par payer… Mais trêve de bavardage, et si on reprenait où je vous ai arrêtés ?

Son sourire narquois s'élargit au regard mi-interloqué mi-horrifié que lui lança Byakuya.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te violer, railla-t-il. Si je t'abîme, Ichigo ne voudra plus me parler… Simplement, sois mignon et tout se passera bien.

Sans laisser à Byakuya le temps de réagir, il se jeta sur ses lèvres, qu'il happa voracement. Le capitaine ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de continuer, trop accaparé par cet étrange baiser, pas brutal comme il s'y était attendu, mais passionné. Toute la violence du Hollow y était comme transcendée, et le baiser finit par devenir brûlure. Quand enfin le double d'Ichigo s'écarta, Byakuya avait l'impression qu'il allait prendre feu d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Alors, convaincu ? demanda le Hollow de sa voix moqueuse.

Byakuya le fixa sans répondre. Le Hollow le regardait avec convoitise, tel un gamin qui salive devant une sucrerie. Le capitaine reconstitua son expression impassible, avant de détendre ses muscles un à un et de fermer les yeux.

- Trop fier pour répondre simplement par oui, hein ? ricana son vis-à-vis.

Sans plus attendre, il entreprit de dévorer le corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Les émotions du Hollow étaient si intenses que Byakuya pouvait les percevoir sans peine à travers son reiatsu. Le Hollow était terriblement affamé. Il sillonnait son corps avec avidité, touchant, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Byakuya éprouvait une curieuse compassion à ressentir cette faim qui animait le Hollow. Ce que cherchait ce dernier à travers lui avec tant d'ardeur, c'était la saveur de la vie, peut-être pour se sentir lui-même _vivant_, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

- I-Ichigo…

Le Hollow releva la tête vers Byakuya, visiblement ravi que ses caresses ne le laissent pas indifférent.

- Si tu veux gémir le nom de quelqu'un, je m'appelle Shirosaki Hichigo, mon mignon… Quoique, vu la situation, Shiro suffira.

Le visage de Byakuya se ferma. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait retrouvé sa froideur d'usage.

- Shirosaki Hichigo, je ne t'ai accepté qu'en tant que partie d'Ichigo. Cependant, je ne veux pas d'autre amant que lui, est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, capitaine… murmura le Hollow.

Il observa pensivement Byakuya, une lueur de malice jouant avec la déception dans son regard. Soudain, son rictus reparut.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je te prête mon roi.

En un éclair il était parti, cédant à nouveau le contrôle à Ichigo. Celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme étourdi par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il scruta Byakuya avec hésitation.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Shirosaki, mais… Je suis désolé…

Byakuya le ramena contre lui, en une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

- Il n'y a rien eu qui soit digne d'intérêt, affirma-t-il d'une voix neutre.

**xXxXx**

- Alors ça y est, tu vas enfin être capitaine ?

- Oui, confirma fièrement Renji. La cérémonie aura lieu la semaine prochaine. C'est la classe, hein ?

- Mouais, rétorqua Rukia en faisant la moue, j'ai quand même du mal à t'imaginer dans un grand manteau blanc à la tête de toute une division…

- C'est sûr que je vais avoir besoin d'un bon vice-capitaine pour me seconder ! Tu sais, si ça te dit, je suis prêt à te proposer le poste.

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ? Il faudrait en parler avec Ukitake-taichô.

- Bien sûr, approuva son ami. Ah, salut Ichigo !

Le susnommé répondit d'un petit signe de tête, sans lâcher la pile de papiers qu'il avait dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? continua Renji. Tu n'étais pas censé travailler toute la journée à la dixième division ?

- Si, je ne fais que passer : je dois porter ça à Byakuya, expliqua l'adolescent en montrant les documents qu'il tenait.

Ichigo dépassa ses amis pour se rendre dans le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division. Il frappa à la porte et entra après y avoir été autorisé.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'en ai pour une minute, lança Byakuya sans détacher son regard de la feuille qu'il remplissait.

Ichigo attendit patiemment en le regardant faire, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Si la nuit rien ne l'atteignait dans les bras de Byakuya, le jour, leur absence de relation le blessait douloureusement. A l'instant encore, il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie l'aiguillonner en voyant Renji et Rukia discuter si librement. C'était une conversation des plus banales, de celles qui, en apparence, ne signifiaient rien et qui pourtant voulaient tout dire. Le genre de conversation qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec Byakuya.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Kurosaki Ichigo ?

« Kurosaki Ichigo » et « gamin » étaient les deux seules manières de l'appeler que Byakuya utilisait pour s'adresser à lui pendant la journée. Ichigo haïssait ces appellations. Il dissimula une grimace et expliqua la raison de sa venue avant de remettre les documents au capitaine. Alors que ce dernier y jetait un œil, il tenta une amorce de conversation, d'un ton négligent.

- J'ai croisé Renji et Rukia dans le couloir, ils avaient l'air de bien discuter. Rukia passe pas mal de temps ici, non ?

- En effet.

Byakuya ne l'avait même pas regardé. Ichigo décida alors de lui parler directement.

- Je suis surpris que tu laisses Renji draguer Rukia presque sous ton nez sans rien dire…

Ichigo faillit pousser un cri de victoire lorsque Byakuya releva finalement la tête vers lui.

- Les méthodes de séduction de Renji sont tellement… _rudimentaires_ que je ne peux pas réellement m'inquiéter pour Rukia.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux d'Ichigo.

- Ah oui ? Je serais curieux de savoir comment _toi_ tu t'y prendrais pour séduire quelqu'un. Quelle est la méthode « noble » ?

Byakuya le fixa silencieusement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, avant de répondre.

- Pour commencer, on ne courtise pas quelqu'un sans avoir au préalable fait part de ses intentions à la personne concernée ou à ses parents.

- Comme c'est délicat ! railla Ichigo. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que c'est aussi de bon ton d'ignorer systématiquement la personne avec qui _on_ ne dédaigne pas de s'envoyer en l'air le soir venu ?

Il ne fit pas attention à l'agressivité qui perçait dans sa voix, rappelant curieusement son double intérieur. Byakuya semblait s'être statufié. Aucune réponse ne venant rompre le silence, Ichigo tourna les talons et s'en alla en se retenant à grand peine de claquer la porte derrière lui.

**xXxXx**

Cela faisait presque une semaine maintenant que Rukia n'avait plus eu à se lever au milieu de la nuit pour aller réconforter Ichigo, puisque celui-ci était allé trouver refuge auprès de son frère. Elle s'était réjouie en constatant que son ami paraissait se rétablir petit à petit, d'autant plus qu'à sa connaissance, il n'avait plus eu de crise durant cette même période.

Elle s'était inquiétée un moment de l'attitude distante de son frère vis-à-vis d'Ichigo qui, visiblement, faisait des efforts pour se rapprocher de lui. Cependant, elle avait fini par ne plus y prêter attention, trop enthousiasmée par l'idée que Byakuya et Ichigo entretenaient une relation amoureuse secrète, comme dans les mangas qu'elle adorait lire.

Elle fut donc stupéfaite lorsqu'elle entendit Ichigo sangloter dans sa chambre. S'était-il disputé avec Byakuya ? Elle mourait d'envie de le savoir mais ne posa aucune question. Elle le berça dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

**xXxXx**

Pour une fois, de lourds nuages gris s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, dissimulant presque entièrement le soleil. Mais Shirosaki ignora ce changement de temps, toute son attention focalisée sur son roi.

Ichigo était assis sur une vitre, ses bras serraient ses jambes contre lui et sa tête était enfouie dans le creux entre ses genoux et sa poitrine. Le Hollow debout devant lui ne voyait que ses cheveux roux hérissés sur son crâne, et ses épaules qui tremblaient doucement.

- Hé, Ichigo, tu me fais la gueule maintenant ?

La voix de Shirosaki semblait étrangement mal assurée, pourtant Ichigo ne s'en aperçut pas. Dans un mouvement spasmodique, ses épaules se soulevèrent brusquement, puis sa tête parut s'enfoncer davantage dans le nid que formaient ses bras.

Le Hollow le considéra gravement, toute trace de moquerie bannie de son expression. Soudain, quelque chose de froid et humide atterrit dans ses cheveux blancs, presque sans bruit. Il leva la tête par réflexe vers le ciel tourmenté. Une deuxième goutte d'eau s'écrasa alors sur son visage, juste en dessous de son œil droit. Tandis qu'elle s'écoulait le long de sa joue, Shirosaki se demanda vaguement si c'était ce qu'on ressentait quand on pleurait. Si Ichigo ressentait la même chose quand ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Puis la goutte d'eau finit sa course au bord de sa mâchoire et tomba sur le sol vitré avec un petit « ploc » sonore. Comme s'il s'était agi d'un signal, la pluie s'abattit alors sur eux. Des milliers de gouttes d'eau, des millions peut-être, qui les frappaient durement, inlassablement.

En moins d'une minute, Ichigo et Shirosaki furent trempés jusqu'aux os, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait en être affecté. Ichigo n'avait pas changé de position. Shirosaki continuait de l'observer.

Finalement, le Hollow secoua lentement la tête.

- Tss, si c'est pas malheureux… murmura-t-il. Ça devait bien arriver un jour mais quand même…

Il recomposa son singulier rictus, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte :

- Tu me déçois Ichigo ! Quoi, un véritable déluge juste pour un mec qui ne nous arrive même pas à la cheville ? Et pourquoi pas un ou deux éclairs tant que tu y es ? Ecoute-moi mon roi, je fous le bordel dans ton p'tit monde, tu viens tout remettre en ordre, ça c'est ce qui se passe d'habitude, d'accord ? Seulement là, c'est toi qui fous le bordel. Mais pas question que je ramasse les morceaux : t'es le roi, tu te démerdes, c'est clair ?

Son ton vindicatif et ironique manquait de conviction, mais le message était passé.

Ichigo redressa lentement la tête. Ses yeux rougis se posèrent sur le Hollow, sans vraiment le voir. Sur son visage, on pouvait difficilement distinguer les larmes de la pluie. Son nez coulait, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne et gouttaient tristement.

Voir Ichigo dans cet état provoqua un déferlement d'émotions contradictoires en Shirosaki. La colère. _Envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que son sang se mêle à la pluie_. Le mépris. _Prendre sa place, le renverser, là tout de suite_. La douleur. _Parce que lui c'est moi, parce que moi c'est lui_.

Son sourire railleur ne s'adoucit pas, mais il s'accroupit à hauteur d'Ichigo.

- T'as de la morve sur la figure. Allez, viens par là, que j'te mouche.

_A suivre…_

--

Encore un chapitre ! Quand je l'ai terminé, j'avais un super rhume et je me mouchais toutes les deux minutes, d'où l'inspiration pour la fin… Pas très glamour mais bon. Par contre, que personne ne me demande avec quoi Shiro compte moucher Ichigo ! XD


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur :** Deiya

Merci à chamalloW pour la review et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

- Byakuya, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Le fait qu'Ichigo l'intercepte ainsi dans un couloir, presque au saut du lit, et avec un visage aussi grave, c'était du jamais vu et cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait exceptionnellement pas rejoint la nuit précédente. Le capitaine se rembrunit mais accepta tout de même de suivre le jeune shinigami jusque dans une pièce vide, dont il referma la porte derrière lui.

Là, à son grand étonnement, Ichigo passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira doucement contre lui. Puis, il leva un peu la tête pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en fermant les yeux. Toujours avec une lenteur insoutenable, sa langue vint caresser les lèvres du capitaine qui, instinctivement, les entrouvrit. Ichigo répondit sans hésiter à l'invitation et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Byakuya sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il saisit la nuque de l'adolescent d'un geste vif et son autre main se perdit fiévreusement dans la chevelure orange, emmêlant davantage les mèches déjà indisciplinées.

Lorsque finalement leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils demeurèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre, joue contre joue. Ichigo humait doucement le parfum de Byakuya, au creux de son cou et dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Une odeur subtile et aérienne à présent bien connue de ses sens. Une odeur avec laquelle il s'était habitué à se réveiller. Une odeur qui allait lui manquer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser rapide sur cette peau tendre et laiteuse qui le fascinait. Puis il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Il ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps de mettre en œuvre ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, sinon il risquait d'oublier purement et simplement la raison pour laquelle il avait pris Byakuya à partie. Il prit une légère inspiration, avant de murmurer à l'oreille du capitaine :

- Je t'aime, Byakuya.

Bien qu'il s'y soit préparé, Ichigo eut un pincement au cœur en sentant les doigts de Byakuya se crisper dans son dos. Il se redressa et s'écarta calmement. Alors que le capitaine ouvrait la bouche pour parler -même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire -, Ichigo l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Que ça te plaise ou non - que ça _me_ plaise ou non, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et je ne supporte plus que tu fasses comme si j'existais à peine devant tout le monde alors que tu es bien content de me trouver dans ton lit la nuit. Et encore, je reste poli.

Maintenant, qu'il était lancé, les mots venaient naturellement à Ichigo et il sentait le soulagement le gagner au fur et à mesure qu'il les disait.

- Bref, puisque tu es apparemment incapable de me donner ce dont j'ai besoin, je préfère qu'on en revienne à la situation précédente, c'est-à-dire quand tu m'ignorais le jour _et_ la nuit.

Un silence suivit ces paroles, pendant lequel les deux hommes se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, l'air impassible.

- Bien, finit par répondre Byakuya d'une voix glaciale. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Ichigo serra les dents. Ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, il le lui avait dit, c'était un minimum d'attention, voire de l'affection.

- Bien, répéta-t-il pourtant, dans ce cas on est d'accord. Bonne journée, Byakuya.

Sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et partit, laissant le capitaine seul dans la pièce. Byakuya serrait les poings si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient plus blanches que jamais.

**xXxXx**

Ichigo referma la porte de la salle de bains dans un claquement sec et s'y adossa quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet et se pencha à son niveau pour s'asperger le visage avec l'eau froide.

Le soulagement et la fierté d'avoir enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur s'étaient rapidement estompés pour laisser place à la honte et à l'amertume. Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, _espéré_, alors qu'il se l'était formellement interdit. Malgré cela, il avait espéré que Byakuya sortirait enfin de son indifférence pour réagir à son appel. Espoir vite déçu.

De toute évidence, Byakuya n'attendait rien de plus de leur relation qu'un peu de chaleur humaine et quelques sensations fortes échangées sans un mot dans un lit à l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ichigo releva la tête et lança un regard vide au miroir qui trônait au-dessus du lavabo. Son reflet ne semblait même pas le voir. Ichigo eut un maigre sourire de dérision. Il faisait vraiment pitié. Tiens, son double dans le miroir avait dû finalement le remarquer, car il arborait à présent un air de compassion.

_Oh oui, tu peux me plaindre, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas beau à voir aujourd'hui_, pensa Ichigo avec sarcasme.

Cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, déjà ancienne et pourtant encore bien nette dans sa mémoire. Cet épisode pendant lequel son image dans le miroir l'avait comme ensorcelé, tandis que Shirosaki cherchait à prendre possession de lui.

Shirosaki avait-il provoqué cette soudaine fascination pour son propre reflet - pour _lui-même_ -, ou avait-il seulement profité de sa faiblesse momentanée pour tenter un nouveau coup d'Etat ? Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de questions à ce sujet : jusqu'alors, il semblait aller de soi que tout était le fait du Hollow.

Tout ce qui allait de travers chez lui était _forcément _la faute du Hollow.

Remettre en cause cette affirmation paraissait tout à coup laisser le champ libre à une multitude d'hypothèses nouvelles qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, accompagnées d'une voix goguenarde surgie des profondeurs de sa mémoire.

_Je suis une partie de toi. Je suis tes désirs coupables._

_Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi._

_Je trouve ça triste que tu ne m'aies toujours pas accepté…_

Et puis brusquement ce fut le déclic. Soudain, toutes ces petites phrases anodines lancées l'air de rien prenaient une signification particulière, inattendue aux yeux d'Ichigo. Une lueur de compréhension brillait dans ses yeux, tandis qu'un sourire de triomphe se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Dire que la solution était si simple ! Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à visiter son monde intérieur et plus précisément, un certain Hollow…

**xXxXx**

Shirosaki se tenait debout à l'extrémité d'un immeuble, les mains dans les poches, l'air absorbé par la contemplation du vide à ses pieds. Ichigo apparut une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. Le Hollow ne se retourna pas d'emblée mais se tordit le cou pour le voir, un sourire en coin.

- Salut à toi, mon roi ! Je te manque tellement que tu viens me rendre visite de toi-même maintenant ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, rétorqua le shinigami, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

- Oooh, ne me dis pas que tu viens me raconter tes peines de cœur ! gémit le Hollow. Si c'est pour m'annoncer que ton Byakuya chéri a _encore_ été méchant avec toi, je te préviens que je prends le contrôle de ton corps et que je vais régler le problème de manière définitive. Et distrayante. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de sang. Et des os brisés. Et de la cervelle en bou—

- Ça va, j'ai compris !

L'excitation qui avait accompagné sa découverte avait un instant fait oublier à Ichigo sa préoccupation initiale, Byakuya. Il secoua la tête comme pour s'en défaire à nouveau. Actuellement, il avait mieux à penser. Il adressa un sourire carnassier à Shirosaki.

- Tu n'écoutais apparemment pas mes pensées, puisque tu n'as même pas remarqué quelque chose qui devrait pourtant t'inquiéter…

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Le Hollow lui faisait face à présent, mais se contentait de scruter ses ongles noirs, comme s'il se désintéressait complètement de la conversation en cours. Cependant, Ichigo semblait sûr de lui et ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par son comportement.

- Si tu avais été attentif, tu saurais que j'ai compris comment tu arrives à prendre le contrôle et en quelles occasions exactement. Et surtout… tu saurais que j'ai trouvé le moyen de mettre fin à ces crises.

Contrairement à tout ce à quoi s'était attendu Ichigo, Shirosaki ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- C'était donc ça ! Toutes ces pensées emberlificotées à s'en donner la migraine… En fait, tu _réfléchissais_ ?

Ichigo n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter, il fut un moment extrêmement tenté de balancer son Hollow par-dessus bord, juste pour voir si le vide était aussi vide qu'il le paraissait. A la place, il inspira un grand coup et resta immobile : après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois - et probablement pas la dernière non plus - que Shirosaki le tournait en dérision. De plus, le Hollow lui avait fourni implicitement une information.

- Donc tu m'as entendu. Et tu m'attendais.

C'était une affirmation davantage qu'une question. Shirosaki retrouva son rictus habituel, alors qu'il enfonçait à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Là seulement la discussion devenait sérieuse.

- Bingo, mon roi ! Mais as-tu réellement tout compris, comme tu le prétends ? Il va falloir me le prouver.

- D'accord, répondit Ichigo sans sourciller. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Le Hollow ricana avant de passer sa langue bleue sur ses lèvres incolores.

- Non, mon roi. _Toi_, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise, incrédule. Puis, lentement, sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Embrasse-moi.

Le rictus de Shirosaki s'accentua.

- Tu veux tromper Byakuya ? Pas très royal comme conduite…

Le sourire d'Ichigo ne faiblit pas, au contraire, le jeune shinigami répondit du tac au tac.

- N'ayant aucune relation avec Byakuya, je ne peux pas le tromper… Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas toi qui n'arrêtais pas de revendiquer le fait que tu fasses partie de moi ? Techniquement, je ne peux pas tromper qui que ce soit à moi tout seul…

- Cependant, tu aimes Byakuya, rappela sournoisement le Hollow. Alors, tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse ?

Ichigo soutint son regard perçant.

- Oui. Parce que je m'aime aussi. Même si j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.

Le rictus de Shirosaki s'adoucit un peu, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Ichigo. Il saisit le hakama du shinigami et le tira à lui. D'une main il agrippa la nuque d'Ichigo pendant que ce dernier enroulait un bras autour de sa taille. Enfin, il se jeta voracement sur les lèvres qui n'attendaient que lui.

Tous les sens d'Ichigo s'affolèrent au contact des charbons ardents qu'étaient les lèvres et la langue du Hollow. Sans parler de ses dents, dont les morsures légères finirent de le perdre. Il ne chercha pas une seule seconde à prendre part au baiser, trop occupé à se consumer. Quand Shirosaki fut finalement rassasié, Ichigo s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il était désormais à demi allongé par terre, le Hollow au-dessus de lui.

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il voulut se relever qu'il remarqua que les pieds de son double commençaient à s'évaporer en une fumée noire. Il jeta un regard effaré et un brin paniqué à Shirosaki. Celui-ci lui renvoya un sourire tranquille.

- Maintenant que tu m'as accepté, tu n'auras plus à craindre de nouvelles crises. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là, donc inutile de me fixer avec ces yeux de biche éplorée, je ne m'en vais que momentanément. Simplement, mon roi, viens me voir de temps en temps et surtout, ne m'oublie jamais sinon… je reviendrai t'enquiquiner !

A présent, il ne restait que son buste qui flottait dans les airs.

- Encore une chose, Ichigo. Tu es beau.

**xXxXx**

Quand elle entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo, Rukia découvrit ce dernier en train de faire ses valises.

- On m'a dit que tu as prévenu la première division et Kurotsuchi-taichô que tu avais réglé le problème avec ton Hollow et que par conséquent, tu rentrais immédiatement à Karakura…

- C'est exact, répondit l'adolescent en continuant à ranger ses affaires.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- … Désolé, marmonna Ichigo en évitant le regard blessé de son amie.

**xXxXx**

Un homme au long manteau noir déchiré se dressait immobile et bien droit sur une perche de fer, qui semblait implantée dans l'immeuble spécialement à son usage. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux sombres ondulaient dans le vent tandis que son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Soudain, une voix nasillarde résonna dans le silence.

- Aaah, j'y crois pas… A chaque fois je suis à deux doigts de récupérer la couronne, et à chaque fois je le laisse gagner, tout juste si je lui donne pas un coup de main !

_A suivre…_

--

Oyez, oyez bonnes gens : le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, ainsi en ai-je décidé !


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Âme à la dérive

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Dernière minute :** Merci à neverland pour la review !

**Chapitre 9**

Byakuya s'était arrêté un instant de marcher et avait levé la tête pour voir le portail s'illuminer sur la colline du Sôkyoku. Quelques shinigami s'y étaient rendus en hâte afin d'assister au départ d'Ichigo, qui, de l'avis du capitaine, prenait la fuite plus qu'il ne partait, vu la vitesse à laquelle tout s'était décidé. Lui-même n'avait été prévenu que d'extrême justesse.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas là-haut, mon petit Byakuya ?

Le capitaine se tourna lentement et adressa un regard polaire à la personne qui lui faisait face, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre.

- Yoruichi-san, dit-il en guise de salutations. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

La jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

- N'essaye pas d'éluder ma question, s'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi devrais-je être là-haut ? Ma mission de surveillance étant achevée, je n'ai plus aucun lien d'aucune sorte avec Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ah bon ? feignit de s'étonner Yoruichi. Et moi qui croyais que coucher avec quelqu'un créait des liens…

A ces mots, Byakuya écarquilla les yeux et perdit toute contenance.

- Comment… ?

- Comment je sais que toi et Ichigo êtes allés jusque là ? compléta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Ce n'était qu'une supposition, tu viens de me le confirmer.

Le capitaine se maudit intérieurement pour être tombé dans un piège aussi grossier, tandis que Yoruichi poursuivait, les sourcils froncés.

- Cependant, ça a l'air de s'être mal terminé entre vous… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? Ne me dis pas que t'es nul au pieu !

- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ne vous regarde pas, répliqua froidement Byakuya en ignorant l'allusion. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, sous le regard songeur de Yoruichi.

**xXxXx**

Comme d'ordinaire, Ichigo ressurgit du portail dans la salle d'entraînement souterraine d'Urahara Kisuke. Ce dernier l'attendait, seul pour une fois.

- Kurosaki-san ! s'écria gaiement le marchand. Quelle joie de te revoir si tôt !

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, grommela l'adolescent en cherchant la sortie des yeux.

- Ow ! Tu me blesses profondément, Kurosaki-san !

Ichigo fixa un instant l'ex-capitaine, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air blessé, ni même attristé.

- Urahara-san… Je crois que nous devrions avoir une conversation sérieuse. D'après l'avertissement que m'a donné Yoruichi-san, vous aviez apparemment compris ce qui se passait avec mon Hollow depuis pas mal de temps… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Et… comment avez-vous deviné pour Byakuya ?

Le marchand réajusta son bob d'une main, sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique.

- Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas… Voyons, par quoi commencer ? Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, on n'avait encore rien vu de semblable auparavant et nous n'avions donc aucune base sur laquelle fonder nos recherches : toutes les informations que nous possédions étaient inutiles.

Ichigo approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il se souvenait vaguement que Kurotsuchi lui en avait parlé.

- J'ai donc fait fonctionner mes brillantes petites cellules grises. Il fallait d'abord connaître la nature exacte de ton Hollow pour comprendre le processus tout entier. Car, bien sûr, ton Hollow n'est pas un simple Hollow. Et pourtant, c'en est un quand même.

Ichigo plissa les yeux, se demandant si par hasard Urahara ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à l'embrouiller. Ce dernier rit devant l'expression de l'adolescent.

- Venons-en à l'essentiel, Kurosaki-kun ! Tu m'as décrit ton Hollow comme étant un reflet de toi-même, dont les couleurs auraient été inversées : un _négatif_ de toi-même, en somme. Si on continue dans cette logique, ton Hollow serait donc tout ce que tu n'es pas… Mais là apparaît une contradiction.

Urahara agita son index sous le nez d'Ichigo afin d'appuyer vigoureusement sa démonstration.

- En effet, ce Hollow fait littéralement partie de toi, alors comment pourrait-il être quelque chose que tu n'es pas ? Eh oui, l'erreur était de le penser comme s'il s'agissait d'une entité totalement indépendante de toi ! Je t'épargnerai tous les raisonnements intermédiaires que j'ai menés, pour en arriver directement à cette conclusion : ton Hollow est tout ce que tu ne _veux_ pas être. Cette partie de toi que, inconsciemment, tu rejettes de toutes tes forces.

Il se tut un instant, le temps à l'adolescent d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Jusque là, je vous suis, annonça Ichigo. Et après ?

- Eh bien après, même si tu nies certains aspects de ta personnalité - ou plutôt certaines de tes _pulsions_ pour être exact, il faut bien que ça ressorte à un moment ou un autre. Et c'est là que ton Hollow entre en scène. Pendant les combats, par exemple, il intervenait pour exprimer ta violence et ta soif de sang que tu refusais plus ou moins de reconnaître. Et puis non seulement tu l'as vaincu, mais en plus la paix est revenue, laissant peu d'occasions de combattre, et donc de satisfaire ton agressivité. Cependant…

Ichigo retint un geste de recul face au brusque sourire narquois de l'ex-capitaine.

- Cependant, Kurosaki-san, il existe tellement de pulsions, autres que la violence, et que l'on peut vivre au quotidien…

- Et on en arrive à Byakuya, affirma calmement Ichigo.

- Précisément. C'est ce que m'a rapporté Yoruichi qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Le récit de tes deux dernières crises notamment. A chaque fois, elles se sont déclenchées presque à l'instant même où tu as croisé le regard de Kuchiki-taichô - très mignon, soit dit en passant…

Urahara observa d'un air moqueur l'adolescent lutter contre la rougeur qui menaçait d'envahir ses joues.

- J'en ai donc déduit, reprit-il, que tu étais attiré par le _beau_ _capitaine_, mais que tu te le cachais à toi-même. Par conséquent, il y avait toutes les chances pour que le Hollow en profite pour prendre le dessus. Afin de limiter tes crises, j'ai alors demandé à Yoruichi de te recommander d'éviter de te tenir à proximité de Kuchiki Byakuya. Evidemment, je pensais bien que tu n'écouterais pas…

- Si vous vous étiez expliqué aussi ! protesta Ichigo.

- Ah oui ? Ça aurait été mieux si j'avais dit quelque chose comme : « Devine quoi, Kurosaki-san ! Tu ne le sais pas mais en fait tu fantasmes sur Kuchiki-taichô ! » ? D'abord, tu n'y aurais pas cru, et ensuite, ça ne t'aurait pas plu du tout…

- Ok, sur ce point, vous avez raison. Mais si vous avez trouvé tout ça, alors vous connaissiez aussi la solution pour mettre fin aux crises et vous ne m'en avez pas parlé !

- Même si je t'en avais informé dès que je l'ai su, rien ne prouve que tu aurais été prêt à accepter ton Hollow à ce moment-là. Je pensais que si tu découvrais la solution par toi-même, alors le reste suivrait naturellement. De toute évidence, j'avais raison.

- Arrêtez de vous lancer des fleurs tout seul, c'est déjà assez désagréable à admettre comme ça… Quoi qu'il en soit, Shiro m'avait quasiment offert la réponse sur un plateau et je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'aujourd'hui, donc je suppose que vous aviez réellement raison…

- Shiro, hein ? sourit Urahara. Vous semblez vraiment proches maintenant, ton Hollow et toi…

Les joues d'Ichigo s'enflammèrent de nouveau.

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

**xXxXx**

Byakuya et Rukia prenaient leur déjeuner ensemble, dans la grande salle à manger de la demeure Kuchiki. Les seuls sons audibles étaient le bruit des baguettes, quand elles venaient à rencontrer la porcelaine des bols, ou celui plus discret du riz soigneusement mâché avant d'être avalé.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le départ d'Ichigo, la veille, et le silence commençait à se faire pesant. Rukia, qui ne mangeait que du bout des lèvres, posa soudain ses baguettes sur la table et leva la tête vers son frère.

- Nii-sama ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois… Je ne comprends pas !

Bakuya cessa à son tour de manger et la regarda sans répondre, de ses yeux froids et calmes.

- Ichigo… La façon dont il est parti… Il ne m'a même pas prévenue directement ! Pour qu'il agisse ainsi, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose entre vous !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda l'aîné avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Rukia rougit brusquement. Elle avait complètement oublié que son frère ne se doutait pas qu'elle savait pour lui et Ichigo.

- En fait, expliqua-t-elle avec embarras, je vous ai vu avec Ichigo, le soir où j'avais rendez-vous avec Renji et... je me suis dit que vous étiez sûrement… Eh bien…

- Ensemble ? proposa Byakuya, afin de couper court à ses hésitations.

Rukia hocha la tête affirmativement, soulagée. Son frère ne semblait pas en colère, ni même particulièrement surpris, à vrai dire.

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, soupira le capitaine. Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent.

- Mais… Pourquoi nii-sama ? questionna sa sœur, presque désespérément. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer entre vous !

Elle resta figée de stupeur lorsque Byakuya détourna la tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'il ne soit même plus capable de soutenir son regard ? Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il lui réponde et pourtant…

- Il m'a dit… Il m'a reproché mon manque d'attention envers lui et…

Il parut chercher ses mots un instant, comme si ses idées étaient confuses.

_Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je l'ai laissé partir. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait._

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme. Il est inutile de revenir là-dessus.

- Nii-sama… murmura Rukia. Il est clair que cela vous touche plus que vous ne voulez bien le montrer, alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait avant qu'il ne parte ?

- Rukia, c'est mieux comme ça, n'insiste pas.

- Pourtant, s'obstina-t-elle, si Ichigo a pris la peine de vous dire ce qui n'allait pas au lieu de partir sans un mot, c'est qu'il espérait sans doute que vous répondriez à son appel, non ? Et pour qu'il s'en aille de cette manière, sans même penser à ses amis, il devait réellement souffrir.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Byakuya se leva brutalement et sortit de la pièce à grands pas.

**xXxXx**

L'armée de gouttelettes d'eau surgissait des nuages en rangs serrés, inlassablement, pour venir frapper lourdement les vitres des immeubles. De petites rigoles s'étaient formées çà et là et s'écoulaient sans fin du bord des constructions, jusqu'à disparaître dans le vide.

Quelque part au cœur de ce paysage désolé, deux silhouettes se tenaient, bien droites, offrant leur visage à l'averse. Si Zangetsu semblait égal à lui-même, Shirosaki avait perdu son sourire.

Toute cette pluie, c'en était écoeurant. Le Hollow n'avait même plus envie de se moquer de son roi.

**xXxXx**

Rukia eut la surprise de voir débouler un vice-capitaine essoufflé dans son bureau.

- Renji ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'espérais que tu pourrais me l'expliquer, répondit celui-ci. Kuchiki-taichô est venu me dire qu'il avait obtenu la permission de se rendre dans le monde des humains et qu'il ne savait pas trop quand il reviendrait !

**xXxXx**

Byakuya fit une pause face à la clinique Kurosaki, un peu troublé.

Il avait perdu du temps au magasin Urahara - un mal nécessaire pour dénicher un gigai avec une apparence correcte - et à présent, l'après-midi se terminait à Karakura. D'un côté, il avait ainsi davantage de chances de trouver Ichigo chez lui. De l'autre, ça n'arrangeait pas sa nervosité, scrupuleusement contenue derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte, hésita une seconde, puis appuya résolument sur la sonnette d'entrée. Encore quelques secondes, des pas à l'intérieur, et on lui ouvrit. Il baissa la tête pour découvrir avec étonnement une adolescente d'une douzaine d'années, brune, les sourcils froncés et un air renfrogné qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine personne…

- Vous êtes ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

- Je m'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Kuchiki ? Vous êtes parent avec Rukia ?

- Je suis son frère.

- Vous êtes aussi un shinigami ?

Byakuya acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se demanda si la jeune fille faisait subir à tous les inconnus un pareil interrogatoire.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

- Je voudrais parler à Kurosaki Ichigo.

A ces mots, l'adolescente fronça encore plus les sourcils et lui lança un regard presque hostile.

- Ichi-nii passe la plupart du temps enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il est de retour. C'est à cause de vous s'il est dans cet état ?

- Peut-être bien, admit Byakuya.

- Dans ce cas… Vous avez intérêt à rattraper le coup.

Le capitaine ne pensa même pas à s'amuser du ton menaçant de l'adolescente et la suivit à l'intérieur, jusque dans le salon. Là se tenaient assis sur le canapé un homme, certainement le père d'Ichigo, et une autre adolescente aux cheveux châtain. Leur air grave prouvait qu'ils avaient parfaitement entendu la conversation. Cependant, l'homme finit par se fendre d'un sourire.

- Excusez notre impolitesse, nos ne nous sommes même pas présentés ! Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Karin et voici ma deuxième fille, Yuzu. Quant à moi, je suis Kurosaki Isshin, heureux père de trois enfants !

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit courtoisement Byakuya.

Karin, postée en bas de l'escalier, une main en porte-voix, se mit à crier à tue-tête.

- Ichi-nii ! Quelqu'un pour toi !

La réponse vint de l'étage, réglée sur le même volume sonore.

- J'ai dit que je voulais voir personne !

- Descends Ichi-nii : c'est im-por-tant !

Un silence marqua la fin de ce bruyant échange, puis on perçut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Enfin, l'adolescent roux apparut dans l'escalier, les mains dans les poches, dévalant les marches avec une évidente mauvaise volonté.

- J'espère que c'est vraiment imp—

Il s'interrompit brusquement, dans sa phrase et dans son mouvement, en découvrant Byakuya debout au milieu du salon. A présent, tous le fixaient, attendant avec anxiété sa réaction. Le premier instant de stupeur passé, Ichigo se raisonna intérieurement et reprit son expression habituelle, celle qui lui donnait l'air constamment contrarié. Il acheva de descendre l'escalier et s'arrêta face au capitaine, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Byakuya, salua-t-il simplement.

- Ichigo…

Le jeune shinigami se sentit agréablement surpris à l'entente de son prénom, mais refusa d'y prêter davantage attention.

- J'aimerais te parler… Ailleurs si possible.

En effet, Byakuya n'était pas vraiment à l'aise sous les regards scrutateurs des autres membres de la famille Kurosaki. L'adolescent sourit.

- Pourquoi ? On est très bien ici.

Byakuya comprit que, si Ichigo acceptait de l'écouter, en revanche, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui faciliter les choses. Il comprit également que cette fois, il allait devoir ravaler sa fierté et ce, sans en laisser une miette.

- Ichigo… Excuse-moi. Ma conduite envers toi a été réellement ignoble.

- Il veut dire qu'il s'est conduit comme un vrai salaud, traduisit tranquillement Ichigo à l'adresse des trois autres. D'accord, Byakuya, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, je te pardonne.

- Je te remercie, répliqua un peu sèchement le capitaine, mais j'ai autre chose à te dire.

- Ah oui ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Ichigo regardait Byakuya tout en essayant de rester impassible, malgré la lueur amusée qui jouait dans ses yeux marron.

_Le dira ? Le dira pas ? Tu sais Byakuya, moi aussi je trouvais ça trop dégradant d'exprimer ses sentiments. Peur de la honte, peur du déshonneur… Pourtant, c'est pas si mal que ça, en définitive. Et maintenant, j'aimerais l'entendre…_

- Ichigo… Je t'aime également et je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi.

Le capitaine avait prononcé ces mots d'une traite, comme s'il souhaitait que la fin de la phrase en occulte le début. Ichigo le fixa en silence, le cœur battant. C'était un peu plus que ce qu'il avait espéré.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il lentement. Te suivre signifierait mourir afin de devenir un shinigami à part entière, ne plus revenir dans ce monde qu'occasionnellement. Après tout, je n'ai que dix-sept ans et encore toute la vie devant moi. J'ai une famille et des amis ici. Vraiment, je ne sais pas.

C'est alors que Yuzu intervint, au bord des larmes mais arborant un large sourire joyeux.

- Onii-chan, dis oui, c'est tellement romantique !

- Masaki ! larmoya à son tour Isshin. Regarde, notre fils est devenu un homme ! Ichigo, papa est fier de toi !

Un poing assuré mit brutalement fin à ses vociférations.

- Ichi-nii, s'écria Karin en désignant le capitaine, frappe-le d'abord un bon coup et après tu pourras dire oui !

- C'est tentant… commenta paisiblement son frère. Sérieusement, Byakuya, a priori la réponse est oui, mais…

- Quel est le problème ? demanda Byakuya en haussant un sourcil.

- Le problème, répliqua Ichigo avec un clin d'œil, c'est qu'il faut encore que je sois unanime…

**xXxXx**

La pluie avait cessé de tomber et les rayons de soleil éblouissants paraissaient blanchir littéralement les nuages, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur apparence débonnaire antédiluvienne.

Shirosaki s'était installé contre la hampe de métal qui servait de piédestal à Zangetsu, ses avant-bras reposant sur ses genoux. Tous deux fixaient le même point précis dans l'espace, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ichigo s'y matérialisa soudain. Le Hollow laissa échapper un léger ricanement.

- Tu viens vraiment nous demander notre avis ou c'était juste pour faire languir ton Byakuya chéri ?

- En tant que roi de ce monde, sourit Ichigo, je pourrais effectivement vous imposer ma volonté. Mais dans ce cas, _certains_ de mes sujets trouveraient probablement à se plaindre de ma façon de gouverner. C'est pourquoi je suis prêt à écouter votre avis. Zangetsu ?

Ce dernier soupira.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, Ichigo. Je fais partie de toi, je ne peux pas aller contre ta volonté.

Le jeune shinigami fronça les sourcils.

- Ça veut dire oui ou non ?

- Ça veut dire oui, crétin ! fit le Hollow de sa voix nasillarde.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui.

- Et toi, Shiro ? Même si tu fais aussi partie de moi, je suppose que ça ne t'empêcherait de dire non, juste pour m'embêter.

Le rictus du Hollow s'élargit.

- Ça dépend. Si je dis oui, tu me laisseras m'amuser avec ton Byakuya de temps en temps ?

_Fin._

--

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider, donc la fin est plutôt ouverte… J'espère tout de même que ce dernier chapitre vous plaît !

Je sais que certains trouvent que 9 chapitres, c'est court, mais pour ma part, j'ai explosé tous mes records et j'en reviens toujours pas !

Un grand merci (je ne le dirai jamais assez) à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, et plus particulièrement encore à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires !


End file.
